Flamme
by Junsui no hoshi
Summary: Eaque sait que celui qu'il aime est très solitaire, mais pourtant.. il tentera malgré cela sa chance, celle de conquérir son cœur. Seul problème: il n'ose pas se déclarer, craignant de le perdre à jamais. Car bien que Kagaho l'ait laissé devenir son ami, il pourrait très mal réagir en apprenant qu'Eaque est amoureux de lui.
1. Chapitre 1: Hésitation

Bonjour à tous !

Étant donné qu'aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'Eaque du Garuda, voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fic _Flamme_, qui commence également le jour de son anniversaire =)

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre en mode synchro ;-)

Il s'agit d'une longue songfic sur plusieurs chapitres, six ou sept, je pense.

Au fait, pour les personnes ayant un doute, _What's your dream, Kanon ?_ n'est pas abandonnée ! Désolée de vous avoir laissés sans nouvelles, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateurs et de famille, ces temps-ci q.p

Je pars demain en vacances (en Grèce, je me réjouis comme une folle ! =^_^=), mais j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 6 de _What's your dream, Kanon ?_ avant de filer à la gare ;-)

Bref, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Mais tout d'abord, le résumé complet de la fic…**

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est l'anniversaire d'Eaque. Il a tout pour être content: il a reçu une bonne centaine de cadeaux et Pandore lui a même souri ! Mais il n'y a qu'une personne à ne lui avoir rien offert... Et si cette personne avait autre chose qu'une chaînette ou qu'un livre à lui offrir, mais sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Eaque sait que celui qu'il aime est très solitaire, mais pourtant... il tentera malgré cela sa chance, celle de conquérir son cœur. Seul problème: il n'ose pas se déclarer, craignant de le perdre à jamais (déjà que son amitié à été dure à gagner...). Car Kagaho pourrait très mal réagir en apprenant qu'Eaque est amoureux de lui._

Et sinon, comme toujours…

**Chanson utilisée pour toute la fic:** Flamme, de Slai

**Disclamer:** Pour Saint Seiya, Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi, que je remercie sincèrement pour leur imagination. Flamme vient du chanteur Slai.

**Genre:** Romance et humour.

**Rating:** Il n'y a rien de très spécial pour le moment… mais je préfère mettre T

**Couple principal:** Tous les indices sont dans le résumé ^-^

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** comme dit plus haut, il s'agit d'une songfic, mais qui est un peu… spéciale ^^' Les lyrics (paroles) seront très espacés… Rien que pour le chapitre 1, je n'ai mis les paroles qu'à quatre endroits ! q.p Donc ce n'est une songfic qu'à 30 % … xD

Bon, je crois que c'est tout… =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture~ ^-^

**Chapitre 1, Hésitation**

Aujourd'hui, le 6 juillet, était un jour spécial, un jour de fête. C'était l'anniversaire de l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, Eaque du Garuda. Ainsi donc, pour cette occasion annuelle qu'était le vingt-troisième anniversaire de son Juge, Hadès avait convié dans la salle principale tous les Spectres, Minos et Rhadamanthe ainsi que Pandore pour un grand repas d'anniversaire. Même les Dieux Jumeaux, Hypnos et Thanatos, avaient été invités. Et Eaque, n'en parlons pas... Il était heureux et excité à n'en plus finir.

Le Népalais reçut une bonne centaine de cadeaux, dont les variantes allaient d'une boîte de thé accompagnée de biscuits à un livre intitulé "Les dix meilleures tortures et comment procéder" en passant par "Le Guide du Bon Spectre" -et en édition collector, attention !  
Bref, tout le monde avait pensé à offrir un présent au Garuda... sauf la personne qui était assise à sa gauche. Kagaho. D'ailleurs, plusieurs regards noirs s'étaient tournés vers le Bénou quand ce dernier avait naturellement affirmé qu'il n'avait rien apporté pour le Juge...  
Mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas offusqué, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et avait l'habitude du caractère de l'Egyptien. Et de toute façon, sa simple présence près de lui était un cadeau, alors...

_**Je tremble de passion comme une feuille au moindre frisson**_

_**Quand tu es là, tout près de moi**_

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, Kagaho se leva et, sans dire un mot, partit en direction de ses appartements. Queen l'interpella alors, lui signalant que le gâteau que lui et Valentine avaient cuisiné et prévu pour le dessert n'avait pas encore été servi. Mais ce à quoi l'Alraune ne s'attendait pas fut la réponse du Bénou. Car celui-ci, déjà à cran d'avoir dû passer un repas avec tout le monde, était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ d'une sale humeur aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour lui répondre, et déclara, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, que son gâteau, il pouvait se le mettre dans un endroit bien précis de son anatomie.  
Et sur ce, l'oiseau de feu partit comme si de rien n'était. Et il fallut que les Spectres s'y mettent à huit pour maîtriser Gordon, une fois que l'Allemand avait fondu en larmes. Sylphide, juste à côté de Valentine, prit son amant également en pleurs dans ses bras et lui câlina le dos, en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes accompagnées de tendres baisers sur son front pour le calmer.

Eaque, lui, regarda Kagaho s'éloigner, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, après que le dessert, un énorme et succulent gâteau aux trois sortes de chocolat, ait été servi et que tous aient bien mangé, chacun prit congé, sans oublier bien sûr de faire une dernière poignée de main ou révérence au Garuda en lui souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire.  
Hadès vint lui faire une accolade presque paternelle, lui souhaitant à nouveau beaucoup de bonheur et Pandore se força même à lui adresser un micro-sourire. Mais qui, au lieu de faire plaisir au Népalais, lui glaça plutôt le sang.

Le jeune homme put prendre congé à son tour et s'en alla déposer ses cadeaux d'anniversaire dans sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa Violate, qui se proposa pour l'aider à transporter ses nombreux paquets, chose que son supérieur accepta avec plaisir.  
Une fois arrivés dans les appartements du Juge, la Béhémoth posa la bonne cinquantaine de paquets qu'elle portait là où Eaque lui avait indiqué, à savoir, sur une large table dans un coin de la pièce. Le Népalais fit de même et, fidèle à lui même, déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, accompagné d'un "Merci, Violate !". La Spectre réputée violente et sans cœur détourna alors le regard en rougissant légèrement, s'inclina et, après lui avoir souhaité une très bonne journée, sortit de la chambre, le laissant seul.  
Eaque sortit un peu plus tard de ses quartiers et aller se balader un peu partout, flânant dans les couloirs et les jardins extérieurs en se délectant de cette ère de paix.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le Garuda rentra chez lui et se jeta sur son lit. Il grignota quelques biscuits anglais que Rhadamanthe lui avait offerts -les Britanniques avaient quand même des spécialités ragoûtantes !- et décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements sur une chaise -qui atterrirent d'ailleurs à côté, obligeant le jeune homme à aller les ramasser et à réviser sa lancée- et alla à la salle de bain, tout nu. Il actionna l'eau, jouant avec les robinets pour parvenir à la température qui lui convenait, et après quoi il se glissa dans la baignoire avec un soupir d'aise. Eh oui, il avait finalement opté pour un bain bien relaxant plutôt qu'une simple douche !

Après une bonne heure de barbotage, le jeune homme sortit de l'eau, attrapa un linge avec lequel il s'essuya les pieds et les mollets, puis enfila son peignoir préféré, rouge foncé à motifs tribals de dragons. Tout en se frottant la tête avec une grande serviette éponge, le Népalais alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, juste devant une table basse. Une coupole contenant quelques dragées était posée là. Souriant, il en mangea deux-trois avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns à la va-vite afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne soient plus dégoulinant d'eau. Et hors de question d'utiliser un sèche-cheveux, il détestait ça.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait laissé tombé, branché à la prise électrique bien sûr, dans son bain pendant qu'il s'y détendait, il se méfiait de ces trucs...

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et le Juge releva la tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir si tard.

« Oui ? »

Seconds coups répétés à la porte.

« 'Minute, j'arrive ! fit-il en se levant. »

Il noua la ceinture de son peignoir et, le linge posé autour de ses épaules, alla ouvrir, tombant sur... personne.

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil, puis soupira. Il sortit la tête de ses appartements, se demandant qui lui avait fait cette farce. Comme mû par un instinct, il baissa les yeux, regardant la moquette noire du couloir.

Et il le vit.

Un petit paquet cadeau bleu nuit, entouré d'un ruban couleur lavande, avait été déposé devant sa porte.

Le jeune homme sourit et se pencha en avant pour le ramasser. Pas très lourd, de forme rectangulaire, pas très épais... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être... ?

Refusant d'attendre plus longtemps, il s'adossa au mur, défit le ruban et déchira l'emballage en se disant que de toute façon, les servantes ramasseraient ensuite les morceaux de papier au sol.  
Un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. Du chocolat... Une boîte d'assortiment de chocolats. Jamais il n'avait reçu de chocolat pour son anniversaire... Et pourtant, le chocolat, il en raffolait !  
Il regarda sous la boîte, histoire de voir quels petits délices l'attendaient. Des truffes au chocolat blanc... Des truffes au kirsh... Des pralinés fondants... Miam, tout un régal ! Elle en contenait encore d'autre sortes, mais surtout, _surtout_, son chocolat préféré: des carrés au chocolat au lait, avec des éclats de noisettes caramélisées... ! La dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé remontait à... pffiouh ! Des années !

Il retourna la boîte dans le bon sens, souleva lentement le couvercle et prit son préféré. Il y en avait en tout dans ce paquet, alors hors de question de se les engloutir tous d'un coup. Non, il allait les savourer...  
Il en mangea donc un et, un large sourire heureux aux lèvres, ferma les yeux pour mieux de délecter du goût. Croquant... sucré... légèrement collant de par le caramel... Un pur régal, le Paradis aux Enfers...

Il rouvrit les yeux, un détail l'intrigant tout de même: qui les lui avait offerts ?

Perplexe, Eaque chercha s'il y avait une petite carte posée non loin dans les alentours, ou du moins un indice, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à savoir qui remercier...  
Mais il ne trouva rien et, un peu déçu, conclut que la personne ne voulait pas être démasquée...

Mais alors qu'il refermait la boîte de chocolat, quelque chose glissa de l'intérieur du couvercle et tomba au sol. Le Juge haussa un sourcil. Il se pencha et ramassa... une petite carte. Elle était d'un beau bleu nuit brillant et ne portait que quelques lignes tracées à la main:

_« Joyeux anniversaire._  
_P.-S.: Tâche de ne pas tout manger d'un coup ou sinon, ne viens pas te plaindre que tu as mal au ventre après... »_

Le Népalais ne put réprimer un sourire attendri et mangea un nouveau carré au caramel. Puis il souffla pour lui, avant de retourner dans ses appartements, et de refermer la porte derrière lui:

« Merci... Kagaho. »

Il ne vit pas le Bénou qui, caché à l'angle du couloir, attendit que la porte des appartements du Garuda se ferme pour partir, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Eaque s'installa sur son lit, posa son nouveau cadeau sur la table de chevet et poussa un petit soupir en fermant les yeux.

_**L'amour est un poison que je consomme avec déraison,**_

_**Rien que pour toi, et que pour toi**_

Le lendemain matin, alors que le Garuda se rendait au Tribunal comme chaque jour, il croisa dans les allées Rune, qui serrait quelques dossiers contre lui en grommelant dans sa barbe.

« Tiens, bonjour Rune ! lança le Népalais en lui souriant. Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, à ce que je vois, railla-t-il. »

Le Balrog lui adressa un regard en coin, marmonnant un "Seigneur Eaque..." en guise de salutations.

« Mais dis-moi, Rune..., nota le Juge en croisant les bras, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, perplexe. Où vas-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas être au Tribunal, à cette heure ?  
- Oui, soupira le Spectre. Je _devrais_ être au Tribunal. À part qu'il m'est, sauf votre respect, impossible d'y travailler en raison du raffut qui y règne depuis plus de deux heures. Veuillez m'en excuser, mais je ne peux vaquer à mes occupations habituelles dans ces conditions. Je m'en allais donc à mes appartement, espérant y trouver, si c'est possible, un peu plus de calme et de _silence._ »

Eaque haussa un sourcil.

« Le raffut ? Quel raffut ?  
- Oh, vous n'avez qu'à y aller et vous verrez, répondit le Norvégien en haussant les épaules, les lèvres pincées. Sur ce, Seigneur Eaque, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Et le jeune homme partit, laissant le Garuda en plan. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de celui-ci quand il songea que cette nuit, Minos ferait rattraper à son subordonné son travail en retard en heures supplémentaires... Et d'une autre façon que penché sur un bureau. Plutôt _sur_ le bureau, connaissant la fougue de Minos. Le Griffon et son procureur étaient en couple depuis... depuis quand, déjà ? Bah ! Il ne savait plus, ça remontait à bien trop longtemps...

Un détail lui revint en mémoire et le fit rire: Minos devait toujours refaire sa déclaration au Balrog, et ce, à chaque réincarnation, bien que Rune partageait toujours ses sentiments. Et même s'il savait que son second s'amusait à le laisser venir vers lui, l'ancien roi de Crète savait comment lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il l'aimait... Le couple des deux Norvégiens était vraiment adorable. Le fougueux -et parfois pervers- Minos et le stoïque et intransigeant Rune, deux être complètement opposés et pourtant... ils vivaient leur amour ensemble, amoureux.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses deux collègues, autant Minos que Rhadamanthe, avaient trouvés l'amour. Bon, pour Rhada, c'était avec un Chevalier d'Athéna, mais au moins, ils s'aimaient. Et lui... lui, il était célibataire. Célibataire, mais amoureux. Et persuadé que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés.

Mais bon, il ne voulait pas songer à ça, une longue journée de travail l'attendait.

Il se remit donc en marche, se demandant toutefois quelle sorte de tapage pouvait-il bien régner au Tribunal pour irriter Rune au point de lui faire quitter son travail et changer d'endroit ? Certes, le procureur de Minos détestait le bruit, mais quand bien même... ! Il devait avoir eu une bonne raison pour le faire...

Il arriva devant l'entrée du Grand Tribunal, le bâtiment qui regroupait les trois Tribunaux, le sien, celui de Minos ainsi que celui de Rhadamanthe, et admira un instant l'imposant édifice en s'étirant et bâillant une dernière fois. C'était l'heure du travail, alors bye bye la fatigue et bonjour la journée chargée de boulot !  
Il poussa les deux grandes portes battantes ornées de motifs compliqués et emprunta l'un des couloirs pour se rendre à son Tribunal. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, sauf lui et sûrement ses deux collègues, qui devaient déjà être dans leurs Tribunaux. Ou du moins, Rhadamanthe, le plus ponctuel d'eux trois.  
Sauf qu'au bout de quelques pas, il entendit en effet des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Bien qu'elles étaient encore trop éloignées pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qu'elles disaient, il put néanmoins reconnaître à l'ouïe leurs propritétaires. Gordon, Sylphide et...

« Oh, merde..., s'alarma le Garuda en pressant le pas. »

Il parvint rapidement à l'endroit où avait lieu la dispute et grimaça. Le Minotaure et le Basilic barraient la route à Kagaho, tout en lui ordonnant d'aller d'excuser auprès de leurs conjoints respectifs, Queen et Valentine. Chose que le Bénou refusait catégoriquement en haussant à son tour le ton. Les trois Spectres se criaient dessus dans un injuste deux contre un et semblaient prêts à se battre. D'ailleurs, l'oiseau de feu invoqua tout de suite ses flammes destructrices dès que Gordon le poussa en arrière avec un coup. Eaque pesta. S'il ne se dépêchait pas d'intervenir, le Tribunal allait bientôt finir en un petit tas de cendres difforme...

Le Juge s'interposa donc rapidement entre entre les deux "camps", les bras tendus de chaque côté pour les séparer. Bien qu'il grimaça quand une de ses mains effleura par inadvertance l'une des flammes noires de Kagaho, il tâcha de ne pas bouger, d'ignorer la douleur, et déclara, les sourcils froncés:

« On se calme ! Vous êtes au Tribunal, je vous rappelle ! Le silence est donc maître. Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?  
- Il ne veut pas s'excuser auprès de mon amant, qu'il a fait pleurer hier ! firent d'une même voix Gordon et Sylphide dans une synchronisation parfaite en désignant l'Egyptien du doigt. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec dédain et tourna les talons, lassé de cette conversation. Mais alors n'avait même pas fait deux pas, il sentit la main d'Eaque se refermer sur son épaule. Le Népalais se moqua bien de la vive brûlure qu'il ressentit au contact direct des flammes -mais il se promit toutefois de passer la nuit au Cocyte, la main enfoncée jusqu'au coude dans la glace- et sollicita calmement:

« Kagaho. Attends, je te prie.  
- Quoi ? demanda farouchement le jeune Spectre en se dégageant de la poigne du Garuda d'un coup d'épaule.  
- Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Valentine et Queen ?  
- Plutôt mourir ! »

Le Juge des Enfers soupira. C'était perdu d'avance...

Il se tourna vers le Polonais et le Belge et secoua la tête:

« Laissez tomber, il refuse...  
- Mais... ! commença le Basilic.  
- Je ne peux pas l'y obliger, c'est comme ça. Il n'obéira que si c'est Sa Majesté Hadès qui le lui demande alors c'est inutile d'insister. Par contre, que je ne vous y reprenne plus à vous disputer avec lui de la sorte, ou encore vous battre. Et encore moins en combat déloyal, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
- Je sais me défendre tout seul, Eaque, grogna Kagaho.  
- Mais, Seigneur Eaque..., tenta Gordon en regardant en direction de du Bénou avec une mine renfrognée.  
- C'est un ordre ! s'exclama le Juge, intransigeant. »

Le Minotaure voulut répliquer à nouveau, mais Sylphide posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tant pis, Gordon. Viens, on y va. Très bien, Seigneur Eaque, nous avons compris. Cela ne se reproduira plus.  
- Bien. À présent, sortez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.  
- À vos ordres. Mais... et Kagaho ?  
- J'ai à lui parler. »

Les deux compagnon s'inclinèrent devant le Juge et disposèrent. Lorsqu'ils ils passèrent à côté de l'oiseau de feu, le regard sournois qu'ils lui adressèrent voulait clairement dire "À ton tour, de te choper une engueulade ! Bien fait !". Mais le jeune homme les ignora royalement, les faisant enrager, et alla s'adosser au mur.  
Une fois seul avec le Garuda, Kagaho brisa le silence en demandant d'un ton détaché, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé:

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Eaque vint s'adosser à son tour au mur, à côté de lui.

« Pas vraiment. Mais puisque tu es là, autant en profiter. J'aimerai te parler de deux choses. La première... tu devrais quand même aller t'excuser vers Val' et Queen. Tu as un peu exagéré en leur disant... tu-sais-quoi.  
- Et la deuxième ? questionna le Bénou, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de l'ordre dissimulé du Juge.  
- La deuxième..., répondit celui-ci en s'étirant, merci pour les chocolats, ils étaient délicieux. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'Egyptien, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos.

« De rien. »

Eaque sourit à son tour. Il avait vu juste, c'était bel et bien lui qui les lui avait offerts.  
Un léger silence s'installa entre eux mais quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Spectre s'approcha de son -unique- ami et vint devant lui. Il semblait un peu gêné, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était inhabituel pour lui, mais finalement, il se lança, bien qu'en détournant le regard.

« Comment... va ta main ? »

Le Juge haussa un sourcil.

« Hum ?  
- Je t'ai brûlé. ...Deux fois.  
- Hein ? Oh, ça ? fit l'ancien roi d'Egine en regardant sa main blessée. C'est rien, ça partira ! ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Mouais..., fut la réponse sceptique du jeune Spectre. Mais je t'ai quand même blessé, et sans faire exprès.  
- C'est pas grave, tu sais.  
- Je déteste quand ça m'arrive, grogna le cadet en s'assombrissant légèrement, plissant les yeux. »

Eaque était le seul avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié et, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, au fond de lui, le fait qu'il l'ait brûlé le mettait mal à l'aise, en colère contre lui-même. Un tel manque de contrôle de sa part l'énervait au plus haut point.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Kagaho ferma les yeux.

« Eaque ?  
- Oui ?

- ...  
- ... Désolé. »

Le Népalais arqua un sourcil. Kagaho s'excusait ? Mais de quoi ?

L'oiseau de feu rouvrit les yeux et nota son incompréhension. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il détourna le regard en désignant du menton la main de son supérieur.

« Pour ça.  
- Ah ! »

Eaque sentit une agréable sensation éclore en lui et lui sourit avec gratitude. Il le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien, mais le remercia néanmoins de s'être excusé -bien que l'Egyptien n'avait rien fait de très grave.

Kagaho s'excusait très rarement, voir jamais, et il fallait vraiment qu'il se sente mal à propos de quelque chose pour le faire... En fait, il était la seule personne à qui le Bénou demandait parfois pardon. Personne d'autre aux Enfers, mis à part Hadès, n'avait droit à des excuses de sa part.

Le cadet haussa les épaules, puis tourna les talons.

« Kaga, attends ! l'interpella le Juge une dernière fois.  
- Hum? fit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant, tournant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.  
- Que faisais-tu ici ? Normalement, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, sauf si un Juge t'as convoqué... Et pourquoi Gordon et Sylphide étaient avec toi ? Ils t'avaient suivi ?  
- Ils m'avaient juste dit que tu voulais me parler et je suis tombé dans le panneau, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme en soupirant. J'ai pensé que ça devait être important et je suis venu, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire, je m'en vais.  
- Je te raccompagne. »

L'Egyptien le regarda calmement sans rien dire, n'émettant pas d'objection, et marcha à côté du Népalais jusqu'à la sortie du Tribunal.

« Bon eh bien... Bonne journée, Kaga, lui dit amicalement le Garuda quand ils arrivèrent vers la grande double porte. »

La réponse du jeune Spectre fut un simple "hm" et il continua sa route jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans même accorder un au revoir au Garuda.

«_ Bon, c'est mieux que rien,_ songea celui-ci. _Au moins, il m'a "répondu"..._ »

Il était un peu triste que Kagaho soit toujours si... distant, d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait sembler si inaccessible parfois, mais à d'autres moments, il pouvait être si ouvert... L'oiseau de feu avait décidément tout d'une aurore boréale ou d'un arc-en-ciel... Dès qu'on les approchait de trop près, hop ! Ils semblaient disparaître. Le même cas pour Kagaho, qui était quelques fois amical, mais qui redevenait cette personne froide et lointaine si rapidement...

Mais alors que celui qui emplissait ses pensées allait s'en aller, Eaque le vit soudain lever le bras et lui adresser un signe de la main en guise de salut, puis s'éclipser derrière la porte. Le moral du Troisième Juge remonta en flèche et il s'adossa au mur en riant.

Kagaho, dehors, laissa un moment ses yeux parcourir la plaine des Enfers qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La partie habitée par les Spectres, pas celle où se trouvaient les Prisons.  
La paix avait été signée avec Athéna et compagnie depuis huit mois et tout le monde avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Athéna avait récupéré ses chers Chevaliers, Poséidon, ses Marinas, et leur Seigneur, eux, les Spectres, ainsi que les Dieux Jumeaux. Mais il avait demandé également que la partie habitée de son domaine soit un peu embellie, ce qui lui avait été accordé.

Et à présent, nul ne se serait cru au fin fond des Enfers, le Royaume des Morts et de la damnation éternelle...

L'allée qui menait au Tribunal recouverte de dalles et bordée de colonnes de taille moyenne, dont les sommets étaient ornés de sculptures représentant soit des Whyverns couchés, de dignes Griffons, ou des Garudas dressés sur les pattes arrières, les ailes déployées... Un peu plus loin se trouvaient la place des jardins et un grand bâtiment abritant les quartiers où Juges et Spectres logeaient. Les falaises et abîmes sans fond avaient été transformées en allées remplies de bassins et les ruines n'avaient rien subi, restant les mêmes.

Leur Seigneur avait voulu que les Enfers soient plus agréables à regarder, et il avait réussi. On se serait presque cru à Elysion...

Le Bénou leva les yeux vers le ciel artificiel des Enfers. Il semblait être réel, il y avait même une petite brise qui soufflait tandis que le soleil s'était légèrement levé. Il n'était que 8 heures du matin mais la journée s'annonçait belle. Car oui, depuis que tout allait mieux, il avait même parfois plu, voir eu des orages ici... Sous terre. Physiquement, ce n'était pas possible, mais quand on était un Dieu, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait de la physique...

Soupirant de bonheur en sentant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, Kagaho étendit les ailes de son Surplis, se pencha légèrement en avant et se donna un petit coup d'impulsion au sol avant de prendre son envol et de s'élancer dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas volé ainsi depuis plus de 243 ans, ça lui avait tant manqué...

Eaque resta adossé quelques minutes au mur, observant sa main, que les flammes avaient légèrement brûlée. Ça ne lui faisait déjà plus mal... Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, imaginant sans aucun problème Kagaho filant à travers les cieux tel un sublime et majestueux oiseau, volant comme il le faisait si souvent depuis leur résurrection à tous.  
Kagaho... c'était lui le Bénou, l'oiseau aux flammes mortelles et pourtant... à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en la présence du jeune Spectre ou qu'ils étaient seuls -en tête à tête ?-, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Kagaho était son soleil. Et dans ces moments, il avait l'impression que l'oiseau, c'était lui. Un oiseau réchauffé par le soleil...

Si seulement ça pouvait s'avérer vrai... Kagaho serait à lui...

Rien qu'à lui.

_**Comme une hirondelle en pleine tempête, tu es le soleil qui sèche mes ailes**_

_**Je te veux toi, rien que pour moi**_

La matinée se passa tranquillement et Eaque prit un rapide repas à midi en compagnie de Minos et Rhadamanthe. Les trois Juges des Enfers discutèrent pendant un bon moment de quelles affaires ils avaient eues à juger dans la matinée... Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais depuis que la paix avait été signée entre tout le monde, le nombre de morts avait bien chuté !

« Mais dis-moi, Minos..., fit le Whyvern en se tournant vers son frère aîné. Pour parler d'autre chose, où en es-tu, avec Rune ? Vous êtes en couple à chaque renaissance.  
- Tout se passe à merveille entre nous, répondit le Griffon avec un petit air rêveur, sur son petit nuage rose. Je l'aime, il m'aime... Son cœur a été difficile à gagner, il y a des siècles, mais je suis heureux d'être avec lui. »

Le Garuda, un coude sur la table et sa joue reposant dans sa paume, sourit à son tour, attendri.

« C'est super et en plus, vous formez vraiment un très beau couple. Déjà que vous venez du même pays et avez les mêmes cultures...  
- Oui, merci. Mais... dommage que Rune soit aussi timide et qu'il soit gêné, voir qu'il refuse parfois de se montrer en amoureux avec moi en public, soupira l'ancien roi de Crète avec une moue.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Minos, l'encouragea le blond. Ça viendra, laisse-lui juste le temps.  
- Le temps... Ça fait bientôt quatre mille ans que je lui "laisse le temps"... Je t'envie, parfois, Rhada, avoua-t-il. Tu es souvent avec Kanon et lui, il n'a pas l'air de détester s'exposer avec toi... Et pourtant, je connais Rune depuis plus longtemps que toi, ton Dragon... »

Le Griffon poussa un profond soupir. Il était sûr d'être un mauvais amoureux et persuadé de ne jamais avoir su faire plaisir au Balrog sans penser à lui en premier. Chose où il se trompait lourdement: il avait toujours été aux petits soins avec son amant et savait le rendre heureux. Mais, suite à son coup de blues du moment, il ne voyait plus que les mauvaises choses qui leur étaient arrivées, depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec lui, il y a des siècles...

Le coup où il avait malencontreusement coupé par accident les cheveux blanc neige de Rune, par exemple. Il avait juste voulu lui couper les pointes, mais sa main avait glissé et... le jeune Spectre s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux coupés jusqu'à la nuque. Son amant lui avait fait la tête pendant six mois et l'avait même menacé de son fouet à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'approcher pour s'excuser...  
Oh, et aussi la fois où il avait tiré son amant jusqu'à la Surface, et l'avait emmené au bord de la mer, ignorant les protestations de son subordonné. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de plage secret connu uniquement du Griffon et bien sûr, n'avaient pris ni parasol... ni crème solaire. Ils étaient rentrés le soir rouges comme des écrevisses, autant le Juge que le Balrog, à la seule différence que Rune, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre autant de soleil d'un coup, avait fait une monstrueuse allergie et s'était retrouvé couvert de coups de soleils encore plus brûlant que le Lac de Sang, dans la sixième prison (NDLR: Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ou auraient oublié, il s'agit d'un lac dit "fait de sang" et brûlant où sont envoyées les personnes ayant été violentes dans leur vie. Dans la Divine Comédie de Dante, ce lac -ou fleuve, j'ai un doute tout à coup- porte le nom "Phlégéton" -)) Le pauvre jeune Norvégien avait dû passer deux mois et demi sans bouger et allongé sur son lit. Puis encore trois semaines couvert de bandages et encore deux semaines en devant restreindre ses heures de travail de 75 %.  
En fin de compte, il avait loupé trois mois et trois semaines de travail, tout ça à cause d'un caprice de Minos. Alors il va sans dire que le Balrog était _très_, mais alors _vraiment_ _très_ en colère après ça. Déjà que ça lui arrivait rarement de s'énerver ainsi, mais quand il était ainsi, ce n'était pas le genre de colère où l'on hurlait. Non, Rune devenait glacial. Un peu comme Camus en pire ou Pandore en moins effrayante...  
Ces souvenirs, ainsi que bon nombre d'autres, lui firent remonter un frisson glacial dans l'échine et il grimaça en se passant une main sur le visage.

Eaque, voyant son malaise, décida de changer de sujet. Ils avaient fait allusion à Kanon un peu plus tôt, alors pourquoi pas dévier la discussion sur ce cher Dragon des Mers ?

Il tourna la tête vers le Whyvern et demanda, un brin taquin:

« D'ailleurs, Rhada ? Comment ça se passe, avec Kanon ? Tu m'as bien dit que vous étiez finalement ensemble depuis quelques mois, non ? Combien, déjà ? Deux ? Trois ?  
- Quatre mois, répondit l'Anglais en souriant.  
- Déjà quatre ? répéta le Troisième Juge en penchant la tête sur la côté, ébahi. Wao ! Et ? Continue ! Comment ça c'est passé, au début ?  
- Eh bien... C'est arrivé comme ça, il m'a volé mon cœur... Il aura fallu 4 mois après que la paix ait été signée pour me décider à le lui avouer après avoir passé des semaines à l'inviter dehors pour boire un verre, mais finalement, j'ai eu la joie de voir que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Ce qui est drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais n'avait pas osé se déclarer avant d'être sûr de mes sentiments.  
- C'est plutôt amusant, rit le Népalais en se tournant vers l'aîné de trois Juges. Tu ne trouves pas, 'Nos ?  
- Assez, oui, avoua l'ancien roi de Crète, qui avait repris le sourire au fil de la discussion. Et ensuite, Rhad' ? Encore des louanges à faire à ton Dragon ? »

Son cadet eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, encore une ou deux... Kanon est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, en plus d'être un redoutable adversaire. De plus, il est doux, gentil, tendre et timide, drôle... Il a parfois le comportement d'un gamin, mais peut quelques fois se montrer très mature pendant plus de cinq secondes s'il fait un effort. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme... Dire que nous avons été ennemis et que nous sommes morts presque dans les bras d'un de l'autre...  
- Bah ! Il te serrait contre lui, alors...  
- Eaque n'a pas tort, déclara le Norvégien en s'étirant. Comme on dit, l'amour commence toujours par la guerre.  
- Oh, vraiment... ? »

La voix de Rhadamanthe avait eu une intonation plutôt railleuse et c'est en croisant les mains sous son menton que le blond plissa les yeux en envoyant un regard entendu à son grand frère, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Tu sembles oublier un certain Chevalier d'Or que tu as affronté, il y a 243 ans. Albafica des Poissons. Si ce que tu dis c'était avéré juste, alors à cette époque, tu aurais fini avec lui au lieu de te remettre avec Rune. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui... ton secrétaire aurait fini avec Shion du Bélier. »

Minos s'étouffa à moitié avec le café qu'il buvait, manquant de tout recracher à la figure de son petit frère -qui n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié-, tandis qu'Eaque partait dans un grand fou rire après avoir vu l'expression de hamster, puis de poisson sortit prématurément de l'eau, du -si fort et respecté- Juge du Griffon de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, l'ancien roi de Crète, Minos. Rhadamanthe, lui, tentait de garder son air sérieux et stoïque, mais ses yeux, légèrement plissés et brillants, ainsi que les coins de sa bouche qui tremblaient quelque peu trahissaient son envie de rire aux éclats.

« Mais... hem, et toi, Eaque ? fit le Griffon en toussotant, tâchant de reprendre contenance. Tu nous as dit avoir un faible pour Kagaho, il y a déjà quelques mois, pas vrai ?  
- Oui..., répondit prudemment le Troisième Juge, sur ses gardes. Pourquoi ?  
- Alors ? demanda le Whyvern en lui souriant. Tu t'es déclaré à lui ?  
- Heum... non, pas encore...  
- Tu devrais, tu sais, lui conseilla le Griffon en posant une main sur son épaule. Primo, d'après ce que je sais, Kagaho n'a personne dans sa vie, il est toujours seul, il doit donc être célibataire. Non, rectification: il _**EST**_ célibataire. Et secondo, vous iriez sûrement bien ensemble ! À coup sûr, vous formeriez un beau couple ! Déjà que tu es le seul à qui il a accordé son amitié, alors peut-être que tu auras une chance avec lui... ?  
- Oui, je sais, je m'en doute bien, mais... C'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qui lui coûtait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit:

« Je... Je suis sûr que Kaga ne partage pas mes sentiments. Déjà qu'il est très solitaire, pour ne pas dire misanthrope, et que j'ai eu énormément de mal à ce qu'il m'accorde sa confiance, puis qu'il devienne mon ami... Alors pour ce qui est de lui demander de m'aimer... C'est impossible et je risque de perdre son amitié. Et ça, pas question.  
- Fais comme tu veux, alors, dit Rhadamanthe. On ne t'oblige à rien, tu dois faire ce que te dicte ton cœur. Mais sache qu'au moins, si tu le lui demandes, tu seras fixé. Mieux vaut que tu lui dises tout d'un seul coup et que tu voies ensuite sa réaction. »

Eaque se redressa alors brusquement et s'exclama, soudain effronté et à cran en raison de l'hésitation qui lui broyait le cœur depuis des mois:

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je vais vers Kagaho et je lui dis "Ben voilà Kaga, je suis tellement coincé que je ne suis même pas foutu de te dire que je t'aime à la folie ! Ben voilà, c'est dit ! Tu peux me rembarrer maintenant si tu veux parce que moi, j'ai vidé mon sac. Ah ! Ça fait un bien fou en fait..." C'est ça que tu veux que je lui dise ? Pas mal, j'avoue... 99 chances sur 100 de me faire jarter et de le perdre à jamais !  
- Ce n'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire, Eaque, fit doucement le Griffon, voulant trouver un terrain d'entente entre eux. Ce n'est jamais facile de se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime et il faut bien réfléchir avant, mais là...  
- Mais là rien du tout. Pas question. À choisir, je ne préfère ne rien lui dire de mes sentiments à son égard et rester son ami. ...Son unique ami. »

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête.

« Très bien, firent leur voix en cœur. »

Le Népalais les remercia de ne pas insister et prit congé d'eux quelques minutes plus tard, en raison des paperasses qui l'attendaient dans son bureau. Et à coup sûr, il était bon pour y passer tout l'après-midi. Il s'en alla donc du Tribunal et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Eaque, dans son bureau et le nez plongé dans ses dossiers, arrivait de moins en moins à se concentrer. Les conseils de ses deux meilleurs amis lui hantaient l'esprit...

"_Tu devrais te déclarer...", "Kagaho est célibataire", "Vous formeriez un beau couple !", "Tu seras fixé."_

Pour peu, il aurait commencé à se frapper la tête sur son bureau... D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas ? Si ça pouvait l'aider à s'éclaircir les idées...

Il secoua vivement la tête. Et voilà, il commençait à dérailler...

D'un côté, oui, il voulait vraiment avouer ses sentiments à Kagaho... Lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais de l'autre... Kagaho risquait de très mal le prendre et de ne plus le regarder de la même façon. Et recevoir un regard dégoûté de la part du Bénou était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Mais...

Et si Kagaho partageait ses sentiments ? S'il était amoureux de lui ? Y avait-il une chance ? Une infime, micro-chance que... ?

Le jeune homme poussa un bruyant soupir et se prit la tête dans ses mains, s'ébouriffant les cheveux en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Ça ne menait à rien, il ne parviendrait jamais à se focaliser sur son travail en pensant à ça...

Il prit un stylo entre ses dents et se massa énergiquement les tempes, se jurant de finir au moins le tiers de son labeur -à savoir, une pile de dossiers haute comme trois livres de Rune empilés- avant trois heures de l'après-midi.

Mais en fin de compte, non loin de dix-sept heures trente, Eaque n'était même pas arrivé à la moitié du petit dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis plus de trois heures et demi...

« Bon, soupira-t-il en jouant avec un crayon entre ses doigts tout regardant en biais le dossier en question. Mieux vaut que je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, ça ira sûrement mieux demain... En plus, ce sera mon jour de congé... »

Il renversa la tête en arrière et leva les yeux au plafond.

« _C'est pas trop tôt !_ songea-t-il intérieurement. _J'aurai le temps de me détendre et de me changer les idées en prenant du repos... Du moins, je l'espère._ »

Le Juge se leva de son siège moelleux et s'étira tel un puissant félin de la jungle en bâillant. Après quoi il sortit de son bureau et, une fois dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, histoire de se détendre et d'évacuer le stress de cette journée lassante. Il se lava tranquillement , puis se il shampouina les cheveux en soupirant d'aise. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps avait le don de le relaxer et il adorait se laver les cheveux... Ah, d'ailleurs, ils commençaient à devenir longs, ils lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos... Il devrait se les couper un peu, un de ces jours...

Le Népalais passa le reste de la soirée seul, couché dans son grand lit à couvertures en satin bleu nuit, en bouquinant un livre tout en mangeant quelques-uns des délicieux chocolats que lui avait offerts Kagaho.  
Il s'endormit dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures trente et fit de beaux rêves. Et comme toutes les nuits, il ne rêva que d'une seule personne...

La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit... Car c'est avec une bonne résolution et sûr de lui qu'Eaque se réveilla le lendemain.

Il s'était décidé.

Il dirait tout à Kagaho.

_**Longtemps j'ai attendu et maintenant, l'heure est venue de t'avouer**_

_**Tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi**_

_A suivre..._

Eaque pourra-t-il avouer ses sentiments à Kagaho ? Et quelle sera la réaction de celui-ci ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre !

Voilà donc pour le chapitre 1 ^-^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;-D

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cette fic, que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ;-)

Sur ce, bonne soirée/nuit/matinée/appétit/après-midi/journée ! ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2: A force de jouer avec le feu

Kalimera ! =)

Ça fait déjà plus de deux mois que j'ai posté le chapitre 1 ? o.O Le temps passe si vite… !

Encore un grand merci à mes reviwers, vos messages me font vraiment chaud au cœur ! ^-^ (Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais trois reviews ont étés laissés sous "Guest"… Le site a dû avoir un souci quelque part, grmbl)._****_

_**Mais sinon, voici les réponses à vos reviews !**_

_**Guest 1:**_ Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise ^^ !

_**Arala87:**_ Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! =^_^=

_**Guest 2:**_ Merci ^^ Suis contente que ça te plaise =) Je suis du même avis pour Eaque, j'adore son caractère et (surtout) son côté gamin x3

_**Guest 3: **_Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je préfère voir Minos avec Albafica, mais c'est difficile de trouver une façon de les mettre ensemble :-/ Comment va-t-il se déclarer… Mystère et boule de gomme ! x3

_**Leia26:**_ Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review ! ^^

_**Galaxian explosion:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review =3 Pour Minos, je m'en étais bien doutée ! x3 Contente que ça t'ait plu ! n_n

_**Satsuki:**_ Hihi, merci pour ta review ^^

Je n'ai oublié personne ? Okay !

Et sinon, comme toujours…

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya et Lost Canvas sont à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi et Flamme appartient à Slai.

**Chanson utilisée pour la fic:** Flamme, de Slai

**Note/avertissement quelconque:** Rien pour le moment

Un p'tit **résumé**, histoire de se remettre dans le bain ?

_Eaque hésite à avouer ses sentiments à Kagaho et fait part de ses doutes à Rhadamanthe et Minos. Ses collègues lui conseillent alors d'écouter son cœur et de se déclarer. Un peu plus tard, Eaque s'en va à ses appartements mais ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur son travail, les paroles de ses deux meilleurs amis hantant son esprit. Finalement, la nuit portant conseil, le Garuda se lève le lendemain avec l'esprit clair. Il dira tout à Kagaho. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit…_

Bon, je crois que c'est tout… =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture~ ^-^

**Chapitre 2, À force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle**

Et le voilà parti, vêtu d'un simple jeans foncé et d'une chemise noire, entrouverte vers le haut, laissant voir une partie de son torse musclé, une chaînette en argent autour du cou et ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute, d'où quelques mèches partaient en pétard par-ci, par-là. Ce style lui donnait un petit côté très _bad boy_ et le Garuda était juste à tomber -même que certains Spectres et servantes se retournaient sur son passage avec un sourire appréciateur.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte des appartements du Bénou, le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration pour se donner du courage et, tâchant de paraître décontracté, frappa trois coups.

... Mais personne ne répondit.

Le Juge haussa un sourcil et répéta son geste. Et cette fois, la voix exaspérée de Kagaho lui parvint de l'autre côté:

« J'arrive ! »

Il ne suffit que d'entendre le son de sa voix pour que toute la confiance du Juge s'écroule, comme si, telle une flamme fragile, elle avait été balayée par un coup de vent...  
Au fond, avait-il bien fait de venir ici ? Il voulait vraiment parler de ses sentiments à Kagaho, mais... était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ?

_**Je m'éteins comme une flamme**_  
_**Lorsque j'entends ta voix**_

Non, au fond, c'était une mauvaise idée. Mieux valait qu'il parte avant que le jeune Spectre ne lui ouvre la porte. Il y avait trop de risques qu'il le perde à jamais, s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il tourna les talons, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis la voix de l'oiseau de feu derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre.

« Eaque ? »

Il était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller sa nuque dégagée.

_**Je frissonne d'amour quand je sens**_  
_**Ton souffle derrière moi**_

Se contrôlant pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, comme par exemple se retourner et l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser, le Juge lui fit face avec son habituel sourire enjoué:

« Salut Kaga !  
- Mais que fais-tu ici, au lieu d'être au Tribunal ? demanda le jeune homme, visiblement surpris.  
- C'est mon jour de congé, répondit le Garuda avec un clin d'œil. »

Il eut deux secondes pour se décider. Faire face ou partir ? Courage, bon sang ! Il était le Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité !

Il savait les risques qu'il prenait. Mais il décida de rester.

« Au fait, je peux entrer ? J'aimerais te parler... »

Le Spectre haussa un sourcil et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

- Bien sûr, entre. À propos de quoi tu veux parler ?  
- Eh bien..., fit-il en entrant. »

Sa confiance s'ébranla à nouveau... avant de s'effondrer.

« Hem... bon, tu sais quoi ? Au fond, ça peut attendre, je pourrais passer un autre jour, si vraiment. »

Eaque, le rose aux joues, voulu sortir de la pièce, mais Kagaho ferma la porte devant son nez en croisant les bras, dubitatif.

- Tu viens ici et tu me dis ensuite que ce n'est pas important ? Et tu as l'air bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Pour mon "air bizarre", je ne fais pas exprès. »

L'oiseau de feu fronça les sourcils et son supérieur ajouta, en se forçant à agir comme si de rien n'était:

« Oublie, ce n'est rien. »

Comment pouvait-il dire à Kagaho que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Sa voix semblait l'hypnotiser, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes suivant les moments où il était en sa compagnie...

_**Tu me rends fou, je ne peux plus penser**_  
_**Lorsque j'entends ta voix**_

Le Bénou finit par s'exaspérer devant l'attitude étrange de son ami.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? Tu voulais me parler, alors dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu avais à me dire et pars, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre une réponse qui ne vient jamais ! »

Le Garuda soupira en secouant la tête, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Sa gêne et son hésitation se muèrent presque en hilarité. Dire les choses directement étaient tellement dures, parfois ! Et dire qu'il n'avait qu'à sortir trois mots !  
Néanmoins, la réplique du noiraud avait titillé sa répartie. Étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler à cœur ouvert, autant jouer...

Ce qui était sa spécialité.

« Comme quoi ? répliqua-t-il. Tu es un simple Spectre, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire de tes journées, non ? Tu n'as pas une tâche bien précise aux Enfers et d'ailleurs, tu passes tout ton temps tout seul. »

L'Egyptien fronça les sourcils et siffla:

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Eaque...  
- Ohh... Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je touche un point sensible ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la compagnie ?  
- Eaque, ça suffit ! Sors de chez moi !  
- Non. »

Bien que la réponse d'Eaque le surprit, Kagaho se reprit rapidement en ordonnant, d'un ton plus ferme, plus autoritaire:

« Je t'ai dit de partir, tu n'as pas entendu ?! De quel droit tu refuses ?!  
- Je suis un Juge, j'ai tout le pouvoir que je veux, répondit calmement l'Étoile de la Supériorité. Et j'avais quelque chose à te dire, tu te souviens ? Je ne partirai pas avant de te l'avoir dite. »

Le jeune homme face à lui trancha l'air d'un mouvement vif du bras en s'exclamant:

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'un des trois Juges des Enfers que tu dois te croire tout permis ! Sors !  
- Et si je refuse ? affirma le Népalais en s'approchant de lui.  
- Eaque, recule ! ...Eaque, ne m'approche pas ! Eaque ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son ami et le voyant se rapprocher plus de lui, le Bénou invoqua ses flammes pour le dissuader d'avancer encore. Mais l'ancien roi d'Egine n'en avait cure et continua d'avancer. Le jeune Spectre recula alors d'un pas, lui ordonnant à nouveau de s'arrêter.  
Pour finir, jugeant le Garuda trop près de lui, Kagaho annula ses flammes, ne voulant au fond pas brûler mortellement son unique ami. Il continua donc de reculer en lui envoyant un regard noir -seule arme qu'il lui restait- si bien qu'il finit par sentir son dos butter contre le mur à force de s'être éloigné d'Eaque, à qui avancer n'avait pas posé de problème.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Kaga, souffla doucement le Juge.  
- Je n'ai pas peur, contra l'oiseau de feu.  
- Tu reculais.  
- Je n'aime pas le contact humain. Et je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches.  
- Pourtant, tu passes quelques fois du temps avec moi.  
- Et alors ? Avec toi, c'est différent.  
- Je suis pourtant comme n'importe quel Spectre, si ce n'est plus chiant, sourit l'aîné. »

Sa phrase tira un mince sourire à l'Egyptien.

« Pour ça, tu n'as pas tort... Et pour la quatrième fois, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, sors, tu m'énerves, à toujours insister ! »

Eaque poussa un soupir.

« Avant ça, j'ai juste une chose à te demander. Rien qu'une.  
- Laquelle est-ce ? rechigna le jeune homme, légèrement méfiant.  
- Tu verras. Mais avant ça, fit le Garuda en reculant, viens. Il faut qu'on soit face à face. »

Le Bénou pencha la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son torse, et fixa son supérieur les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il hésitait entre le pour et le contre. Il finit par se décider et maugréa, espérant qu'après ça, son ami veuille bien le laisser:

« Ok... »

Il s'avança vers lui et, les bras toujours croisés, sur ses gardes, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Et ensuite ? »

Le Juge sourit et tendit une main, paume en l'air.

« Donne-moi ta main.  
- Eaque..., soupira le Spectre, franchement agacé.  
- S'il te plaît, insista son confrère. Pose juste ta main sur la mienne, c'est tout. »

Kagaho grommela quelque chose, mais finit par poser sa main sur celle d'Eaque. Tant que son ami partait ensuite rapidement... Et surtout, il savait qu'il était têtu et du genre à ne pas abandonner avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Il se croyait sans cesse supérieur à tout...

Eaque ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact.

« _Il a la main chaude_, songea-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas caresser du pouce la peau couleur caramel. _Chaude et douce_. »

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas si sorcier, un simple contact humain, hein ? le taquina-t-il gentiment.  
- Commence pas, d'accord ? J'ai accepté uniquement pour te faire plaisir et que tu me laisses tranquille après !  
- Pour me faire plaisir ? Mais c'est gentil, ça... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis referma ses doigts autour de la main de l'Egyptien, qui eut alors un mouvement de recul.

« Reste tranquille, lui intima le Népalais avec un sourire, tenant toujours sa main captive.  
- Eaque, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trucs comme ça et j'en ai horreur. Lâche-moi.  
- À une condition.  
- Laquelle ? »

Le Juge eut un sourire mutin.

« Tu dois me toucher quelque part. Le bras, l'autre main, la joue... N'importe où, mais il faut que ça vienne de toi. »

L'oiseau de feu écarquilla les yeux et brailla:

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Lâche-moi, je te dis, ordonna-t-il en posant sa main libre sur celle du Troisième Juge, tirant dessus pour tenter de libérer sa main captive. »

Eaque tenta alors sa plus redoutable attaque, qu'il n'utilisait qu'en temps de paix et qu'il avait élaboré spécialement pour ce genre de situation: les Petits-yeux-chibis-larmoyants-tout-trognons-et-suppliants:

« S'il te plaît..., plaida-t-il avec une moue adorable. Aller...  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi je le ferais ?  
- Simplement parce que je veux prouver que les autres ont tort, et que tu es capable de toucher quelqu'un sans que ce soit dans un combat et que ça ait une part d'humanité.  
- L'humanité n'a rien a voir là-dedans.  
- Oublie ce que j'ai dit en dernier, alors. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de toucher quelqu'un ? pouffa-t-il.  
- Pff ! Encore un pari idiot, hein ?  
- Non. Je le fais pour moi. »

Le jeune Spectre l'observa longuement dans les yeux, comme s'il les scrutait à la recherche de la vérité.

« Je te le jure, ajouta l'ancien roi d'Egine avec sincérité.  
- ...Bon, d'accord, soupira finalement le Bénou. T'es vraiment bizarre..., lâcha-t-il en le regardant en coin. »

Kagaho réfléchit un instant. Il pouvait le toucher n'importe où...  
L'idée de lui envoyer un coup de pied bien centré dans une zone précise de son anatomie lui traversa l'esprit, mais ça n'aurait pas été loyal et son ami n'avait -pour le moment- rien fait de déplacé.  
Où le toucher ? L'autre main ? Le bras ? Il était persuadé qu'Eaque trouverait une excuse pour rester vers lui encore un peu, comme par exemple lui demander de le toucher à un autre endroit et se moquer ensuite un peu de lui en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas envie. Bon, alors autant y aller franchement dès le début pour qu'il lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Le torse ? Non, la chemise était entrouverte... ...Le ventre ? Non, on oublie, pas question.

Il finit par choisir un endroit et leva sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours prisonnière dans la main de son supérieur. Il la posa ensuite à l'endroit décidé et demanda avec un léger sourire en coin, les yeux plissés, où dansait une lueur narquoise:

« Ici, ça te va ? »

Le cœur d'Eaque fit un bond.

Kagaho avait posé la main sur sa joue.

« Ou... oui, balbutia-t-il. Hum ? Hé, tu as la main chaude... C'est agréable. »

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la douceur sur sa joue et poussa un petit soupir. Il pouvait enfin sentir la main de son Oiseau sur sa peau... Certes, pas de la façon dont il rêvait vraiment -il avait un peu forcé Kagaho, là...- mais tant pis...

_**Je succombe quand tu laisses ta main**_  
_**Posée sur moi comme ça**_

Le Bénou, resta sans bouger quelques instants et finit par tourner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas le regarder, un peu perdu. Étonnamment, il arrivait de moins en moins à s'énerver...  
Le contact, côtoyer les autres... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça, il devrait donc être fou de rage qu'Eaque joue ainsi avec lui et que lui accepte toujours de céder à ses petits caprices...  
En réalité, le seul contact avec autrui qu'il avait jamais eu, c'était quand il était humain et qu'il avait Sui, son petit frère, auprès de lui... Et là... étrangement, il retrouvait cette même chaleur avec Eaque.  
Ce dernier, attendri par son trouble et dans un élan incontrôlé, posa sa main libre sur la joue du jeune Spectre et la câlina doucement du pouce. Kagaho sursauta, ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rosée encore jamais vue chez lui, et il détourna le regard une nouvelle fois, gêné et ne sachant comment réagir. Lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure, lui dire simplement d'arrêter ? Le brûler au troisième degré ?

« Kagaho..., fit le Juge d'une voix douce, ne détourne pas les yeux, regarde-moi... »

_**Ne détourne pas les yeux**_  
_**Mon coeur vois-tu ne bat que pour eux**_

L'Egyptien ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis murmura en fermant les yeux, crispé:

« E... Eaque, arrête. Lâche-moi.  
- Regarde-moi et dis-le moi en face, souffla l'aîné en se penchant légèrement vers son oreille. Regarde-moi et dis-le... »

Kagaho rouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant deux prunelles voilées par une étrange confusion, et les riva à nouveau à ceux du Juge. Mais quand il le vit si près de lui, leurs visages à peine à environ 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre, il voulu reculer farouchement d'un pas, mais Eaque raffermit sa prise, lui saisissant les deux poignets. Le Bénou secoua la tête.

« Arrête, lâche-moi, Eaque... !  
- Alors dis-le..., chuchota le jeune homme en approchant son visage du sien. »

Mais Kagaho était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, totalement incapable de bouger, et son esprit était comme embrumé. Qui écouter ? Sa raison, qui lui hurlait de repousser farouchement son ami et le gifler, voir l'attaquer, pour oser le toucher de la sorte, oser être si près de lui... ? Ou cette autre voix, à qui il ne pouvait attribuer une provenance, qui elle, lui conseillait de se laisser faire, qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à ça... ?

Et pour la première fois, tout son être semblait se tourner vers la seconde voix et l'écouter.

« Eaque..., commença le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui.  
- Shht..., murmura son aîné en s'approchant lentement.

La distance entre leurs visages diminua petit à petit...

Mais alors que leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelque cinq centimètres, la voix sévère de Pandore retentit soudain derrière la porte, accompagnée de coups répétés contre le bois.

« Kagaho ! Kagaho, j'ai besoin de toi, sors d'ici ! Je veux que tu sois dans les jardins dans dix minutes ! »

La bulle dans laquelle le Bénou et le Garuda se trouvaient vola alors en éclats et l'Egyptien sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il écarquilla les yeux et repoussa brusquement son supérieur, le souffle court.

« Je... je dois y aller, Pandore me demande, bredouilla l'oiseau de feu, encore troublé, avant de sortir en courant de la chambre. »

Eaque resta quelques minutes dans la même position, les bras ballants et la bouche entrouverte, puis alla donner un puissant coup de pied dans la pauvre et innocente petite corbeille à papier, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui vola à travers la pièce, pour évacuer sa rage.

« Chier... ! »

Il y était presque... et il avait raté son coup ! Et à cause de qui ? De Pandore ! _P.a.n.d.o.r.e... !_

Et pourquoi avait-elle besoin de Kagaho, hein ? Peut-être que Mâdame avait voulu faire un joli feu de bois dehors et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'aide pour l'allumer ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas quelque chose d'intéressant et qui plairait à tout le monde, pour une fois... ? Comme par exemple allumer un beau gros bûcher, grimper dessus et se laisser carboniser ! Ça, ça ferait plaisir à chacun d'eux ! Et tiens, ça leur permettrait à tous de faire une grande fête, enfin délivrés de cette sale sorcière... D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas sur des bûchers qu'elles étaient brûlées autrefois, les sorcières ? Tiens tiens... Il devrait en parler aux autres, un de ces jours...

Et il était prêt à parier que Kagaho serait ravi d'avoir l'honneur d'allumer le bûcher lui-même, vu comme lui et la prêtresse de leur Seigneur se détestaient.

L'espace d'un instant, l'idée d'aller faire une balade dans les jardins traversa l'esprit du Juge mais, bien qu'il avait envie de parler encore à son bel Oiseau, la perspective de croiser Pandore lui hérissa le poil.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et celle qu'il haïssait plus que tout, les deux réunies au même endroit...

_Super..._

Finalement, il décida de rester dans la chambre de son bien-aimé et d'attendre son retour. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, défit l'élastique qui nouait ses cheveux et patienta sagement, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que le temps passait. Proches... ils étaient si proches, tout à l'heure. Et le mieux, c'était que Kagaho n'avait pas semblé enclin à le repousser.  
Il avait pu lire diverses émotions dans ses prunelles: incompréhension, appréhension, une légère touche de surprise mêlée de doute...

Ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait réjoui. Certes, il y avait aussi décelé un peu de peur peut-être, mais pas de terreur ou de crainte. Pas de dégoût, ni de répugnance. Pas de mépris, pas de rejet.

Il n'avait jamais vu un tel tourment dans ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques, d'ailleurs... Deux joyaux, deux sublimes améthystes dont il rêvait chaque nuit de les voir briller de tendresse et d'amour pour lui. De voir son amour se refléter dans les yeux de Kagaho...

_**Et toute la nuit, je ne vois qu'eux...**_

Le jeune Spectre revint vers la fin de l'après-midi. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence du Juge, resté dans ses appartements et assis sur son lit.

Eaque voulu lui signaler sa présence, quand...

Il remarqua combien l'oiseau de feu semblait exténué et d'une humeur tellement sombre et massacrante qu'il semblait prêt à déclencher un incendie, voire faire exploser cette partie des Enfers, à la moindre contrariété ou autre petite chose s'y apparentant...

_Gloups_.

Se faire tout petit et se taire en priant qu'il ne le voit pas lui parût la meilleure chose à faire pour sa santé et pour la sécurité du monde souterrain.

Sauf que justement, comme par le plus grand des hasards, Kagaho finit par le remarquer et s'arrêta net.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant que le cadet ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en s'assombrissant.  
- Je ne suis pas parti, avant. Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais à te parler.  
- Sors. »

Claire, nette et précise. Aussi tranchante qu'une lame... et dénuée d'émotion. Froide et glaciale. Voilà comment avait été la réponse du Bénou.

« Attends, Kaga, commença le Juge en se levant. Pour ce qui s'est passé avant, je...  
- Eaque, l'interrompit le jeune Spectre. Sors de ma chambre. Tout de suite.  
- Mais...  
- SORS ! Je veux être SEUL, VA-T-EN ! »

Eaque recula d'un pas, puis baissa la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux en se maudissant. Et voilà, il avait perdu Kagaho... il l'avait perdu à jamais.

« ...Très bien, répondit-il. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... »

Il sortit de la chambre, continuant de fixer le sol pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Kagaho. Quand il passa à côté du jeune Spectre, lui qui ne demandait jamais pardon, il lui murmura, d'une voix navrée, sincèrement désolé:

« Je m'excuse... »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui une fois dans le couloir.

Le cœur lourd, le Népalais prit la direction de ses appartements, remerciant son étoile -maléfique ?- de ne croiser personne.

Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et avait voulu l'embrasser... mais quel idiot il avait été ! Kagaho n'avait pas réagi tout de suite uniquement à cause de la surprise. Sa réaction avait été naturelle... Alors il ne fait aucun doute qu'une fois remis, il l'aurait repoussé et crié dessus comme il venait de le faire. Il aurait dû s'en douter...

Et à présent... il était sûr que jamais son rêve ne pourrait se réaliser. À savoir, avoir la joie que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

**...§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§...**

Kagaho n'avait pas bougé, poings et dents serrés. Deux pensées se chamboulaient dans son esprit: au fond, pourquoi ne pas courir après Eaque et lui demander des explications sur son comportement ? Ou bien rester ici... seul...

Il secoua vivement la tête. Être seul ne lui faisait pas peur ! C'était son choix, il ne voulait pas de compagnie ! Des amis, du contact humain... Ça ne servait à rien, à rien du tout ! Pourquoi s'encombrer de telles choses ? Il n'avait besoin de rien, de rien et de personne si ce n'est son Seigneur, Hadès !

Mais...

Étrangement, avec Eaque, c'était différent...  
Il aimait bien passer un moment avec lui -et il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer. Et... il n'avait pas rêvé, avant ? Eaque avait vraiment essayé de... ? Et lui... il n'avait pas pensé à le repousser.

Il... n'avait... pas voulu.

L'oiseau de feu hésita, se tourna vers la porte d'entrée fermée... Puis jeta un œil en direction de son lit, où il avait prévu de faire une sieste en rentrant... Avant de regarder la porte à nouveau.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupira, puis s'élança en courant hors de sa chambre.

« Eaque ! »

_**À suivre… **_

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! ^-^

À présent, que va-t-il se passer ? Kagaho et Eaque pourront-ils avoir une discussion raisonnable ? Ou la colère et l'incompréhension vont-elles venir s'y mêler ?

Sur ce, à très bientôt ! ;-D


	3. Chapitre 3: Rends-le moi

Je peux savoir POURQUOI le texte s'est mis en gras, au chapitre précédent ? o.O

Argh, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé ? ^^'

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 3 à la date prévue, j'ai eu un peu trop de travail pour me concentrer dessus… (mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai plus de temps) Nan, pas de fourche ! *va se cacher à la cave*

Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de Lost Canvas ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Bien que j'aimerais au moins posséder ceux de LC… (*ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à un certain Bénou*)

_**Mais avant tout, les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^ **_

_**Kalima**_: J'ai vu, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… =s En tout cas, merci pour ta review ^-^ En effet, ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour Eaque de le gagner… Saura-t-il trouver les mots ?

_**Renka Chan**_: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! =^_^= J'espère que tu aimeras la suite =3 And once again, thank you… *3*

_**Marine06**_: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! =) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^-^

Encore un grand merci à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, d'acc ? Ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir =3 ! Et encore une fois, gomen pour mon retard !

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

_**Chapitre 3: Rends-le moi**_

Eaque, la main sur la poignée de la porte de ses appartements, entendit soudain une voix résonner à travers le long couloir.

« Eaque… ! »

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait cet appel et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa qui en était la cause.

_Cette voix… Kagaho ?!_

En effet, le Spectre du Bénou arriva en courant quelques secondes plus tard. S'appuyant contre le mur d'une main pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, il lança, encore essoufflé:

« A… Attends. »

L'ancien roi d'Egine haussa un sourcil, la tête penchée sur le côté et une mine lasse au visage.

« Tu m'as dit -pour ne pas dire hurlé- de sortir et de te laisser seul. Et ensuite, tu me cours après… Il faudrait savoir ce que tu te veux, Kaga…  
- Ah oui ? répliqua celui-ci d'un ton acerbe en relevant la tête. Et toi ?  
- Quoi ? s'étonna le Juge. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! Tu arrives dans ma chambre, tu déblatères des trucs sans aucun sens et ensuite, tu… !

Il s'interrompit soudain et détourna le regard. Mais Eaque avait eu le temps de voir la brusque rougeur qui avait irradié les joues de son bel Oiseau. Cela remonta légèrement le moral du Garuda, qui sourit presque tendrement devant cette scène "trognonne".

Taquin, il lui demanda:

« Serais-tu en train de me reprocher de m'être arrêté et t'avoir laissé partir vers Pandore ?  
- J'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi tu as fait ç… »

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, il fut plaqué contre le mur et, sous l'impact, ferma les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit, il réalisa que son supérieur en avait profité pour se rapprocher et avait à présent les bras de part et d'autre de son visage. Le voir si près de lui lui fit revenir en mémoire ce qui était arrivé ce matin et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il en foudroyant du regard le Juge.  
- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai tenté de t'embrasser avant, il me semble… Non ? demanda ce dernier en posant une main sur sa joue. »

Le Bénou secoua la tête, bien décidé à lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure s'il continuait à l'agacer.

« Fous-moi la paix ! Et tout d'abord, laisse-moi partir, si tu ne veux pas que je te remette à ta place ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- C'est si dur à deviner ? soupira son aîné avec un mince sourire. Réfléchis, Kaga…, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre en s'approchant de lui. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi… tu le sais. »

Kagaho secoua la tête à nouveau, puis la pencha en avant, se sentant bizarrement… troublé.

« L… lâche-moi, Eaque. Tout de suite. »

Mouvement de droite à gauche de la tête du Népalais. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son Oiseau, qui se crispa et dont les yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement, et, d'une voix suave, lui souffla:

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'apprécie de passer du temps avec toi ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à te défendre quand il y a une dispute, bien que tu puisses te défendre tout seul ? »

Le cadet frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du Juge sur sa peau et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Garuda, tentant de le repousser.

« Dégage… ! »

Mais Eaque lui saisit les poignets et les plaqua contre le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent -colère ou peur ?-, et il rugit, en se débattant comme un beau diable:

« Eaque, lâche-moi ! Maintenant !  
- Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?! Lâche moi !  
- Non. Si je fais ça…  
- Eaque, lâche-moi, j'en ai marre ! Je vais vraiment te f… !  
- C'est parce que je t'aime. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle sur le jeune Spectre, qui se calma aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent entre eux, et le Bénou demanda finalement, en relevant lentement la tête vers son aîné, les sourcils froncés:

« Qu… quoi ? »

Il… avait dû mal comprendre, voilà tout. Il ne fallait pas être idiot, Eaque ne pouvait quand même pas lui avoir dit ça, encore moins à lui ! Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver, ce crétin ?

Cependant, le Garuda lui fit bien comprendre que ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement:

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Kaga. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

_**Je donnerais ma vie pour être celui pour qui tu réserves**_  
_**Toute ta tendresse, toutes tes caresses**_

Kagaho, surpris et décontenancé, ne répondit rien, regardant juste le Juge dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre. Et bien vite, la surprise qui se lisait dans ses yeux se changea en quelque chose d'étrange. Une petite lueur, comme…Un espoir… ?

Mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, faisant bientôt place à quelque chose d'autre, qui s'apparentait déjà plus au caractère de Kagaho…

Une colère noire.

Eaque avala sa salive, s'attendant à être brûlé vif par une déferlante de flammes noires, et lâcha prudemment les poignets de celui qu'il aimait. Il recula ensuite d'un pas, préférant mettre une petite distance de sûreté entre eux.

Il arriva alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu -et jamais cru possible d'arriver. Colère laissa place à incompréhension et hésitation dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, puis… tristesse. Kagaho eut soudain l'air si triste… et perdu.

Lentement, l'oiseau de feu se laissa glisser au sol, tête baissée. Eaque s'accroupit devant lui et, la tête penchée sur le côté, posa délicatement une main sur son épaule en demandant doucement:

« Kaga ? Kaga, est-ce que ça v… ?  
- Laisse-moi.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, insista-t-il. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint du Bénou. Le Népalais tenta de capter son regard, mais l'oiseau de feu demeurait immobile. On pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il paraissait mal, comme s'il était perdu, décontenancé, souffrait, doutait, était en colère… tout cela en même temps.

« Kaga, répéta-t-il en le secouant légèrement, de plus en plus mal. Kaga, réponds-moi… Je ne me moque pas de toi, si c'est ce que tu crois. »_**  
**_  
Il eut le soulagement de voir le Spectre réagir: Kagaho releva lentement la tête vers lui, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le Garuda comprit alors son erreur. Dire ses sentiments à Kagaho n'avait servi à rien, si ce n'est empirer la situation. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha, en se forçant à sourire:

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot, j'aurais jamais dû t'avouer mes sentiments… Pardon. »

Il détourna le regard, ferma les yeux et se releva, murmurant un dernier "désolé" avant de tourner les talons. Il allait s'éloigner quand il sentit qu'on agrippait le pan de sa chemise. Ce fut avec des yeux ronds qu'il remarqua que…

Kagaho avait saisit à deux mains le bas de sa chemise, l'air paniqué.

« Attends… ! N… Ne pars pas… »

Le Bénou courba la nuque à nouveau, ses cheveux dissimulant ses yeux.

« Ne pars pas, reprit-il d'une voix sourde alors qu'Eaque le regardait avec des yeux tellement ronds que ça frôlait l'exorbitation. Je… je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Si le Juge s'était écouté, sûr qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, son bel Oiseau. Mais sa -maudite- raison le rappela à l'ordre et le cœur de l'aîné se serra alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Non, Kaga. Je préfère… sortir définitivement de ta vie.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria l'Égyptien d'une voix presque désespérée en se relevant précipitamment. »

Le Juge du Garuda le regarda tristement et avoua:

« Comprends-moi, Kaga: je serais vraiment heureux si tu acceptes peut-être que je reste ton ami, mais moi, ça me suffit pas. Ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas de l'amour, j'aurais dû m'en douter… Et vu ta réaction, j'avais raison d'hésiter. Moi et ma grande bouche, ajouta-t-il dans un rire dénué de joie.  
- Mais…  
- Je risque de ne pas me contrôler, un jour. Et je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter ensuite et où je m'en voudrais durant tout le reste de ma vie. Rien que t'avoir dit la vérité sur ce que je pense de toi et voir ta réaction me fait culpabiliser, alors… C'est pour ça que… en fin de compte… Je ne vais plus te voir, je vais m'éloigner de toi. C'est le mieux qu'il me reste à faire et comme ça… je t'importunerai pas. »

L'oiseau de feu eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau. Il avait perdu Sui, la seule personne qu'il aimait et là, quand il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait parfois à l'aise, la seule personne ici à qui il s'était, d'une certaine manière, attaché… Cette même personne voulait lui faire le coup de le laisser tomber, de ne plus jamais le voir sous prétexte qu'elle l'aimait ? C'est Eaque qui s'en veut, et c'est lui qui doit en pâtir ?

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? siffla-t-il en serrant les poings.  
- Hum ?  
- Ça t'amuse de faire ça ?! s'exclama le jeune homme. T'insistes pour passer du temps avec moi, tu deviens mon unique ami et des siècles plus tard, tu essaies de m'embrasser, puis tu me dis que… que tu m'aimes et… tu penses que je vais te laisser partir, me laisser en plan comme ça sans que je ne sache que faire, sans que tu ne te préoccupes de mon état ?! Tu sais ce que tu es, maudit ancien roi ?! Un sale égoïste ! lança-t-il en tranchant l'air du bras. Tu n'es qu'un profiteur et un égoïste, Eaque, voilà ce que tu es ! lui hurla-t-il dessus. »

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, pour Kagaho. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Ni ses émotions, ni ses paroles. Il continua donc de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités en pleine figure.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Tu joues, tu joues sans cesse avec moi ! Étoile de la Supériorité ou pas, tu n'as que faire des autres, si ce n'est de ta propre personne ! Comment oses-tu vouloir partir comme si de rien n'était après ce que tu m'as fait ?!  
- Primo, je ne joue pas avec toi et secundo, j'ai dit que je suis désolé ! À quoi ça sert que je souffre en silence près de toi, si tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
- J'ai jamais dit ça !  
- Alors tu m'aimes ? demanda le Garuda en retrouvant espoir.  
- J'ai jamais dit ça non plus ! s'exclama l'Égyptien en piquant un fard.  
- Alors décide-toi, parce que j'ai besoin d'une réponse ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de si particulier pour que tu m'en veuilles, hein ?  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! »

Eaque s'énerva. Par chance, à cette heure, tous les autres Spectres vaquaient à leurs activités aux Enfers. Les couloirs et les chambres étaient vides, alors aucune chance que quelqu'un n'entende leur paisible discussion.

« J'en ai marre de ces prises de tête ! Moi et ma grande gueule, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Je ne t'ai rien pris, d'accord ? Si j'avais su comme ça tournerait de venir te voir, j'aurais passé la journée à dormir, au lieu de me préparer pour toi !  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à ce que je sache !  
- Te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne même plus ! »

Comme frappé par une gifle cuisante, Kagaho plissa les yeux et serra les poings.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il en tâchant de maîtriser sa colère. Retourne dans tes appartements et fais ce que tu veux, Juge Eaque. Mais avant de partir, rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé. Dernier avertissement. »

L'ancien roi d'Egine poussa un soupir.

« Mais je ne t'ai rien pris, bon sang ! se défendit-il une nouvelle fois en levant les mains devant lui dans un signe d'innocence.  
- Menteur.  
- Je le jure, tu te trompes de personne, Kaga !  
- MENTEUR ! »

Le Garuda recula; Kagaho avait invoqué ses flammes.

« Je ne t'ai rien pris, Kaga…, maintint-il en avalant sa salive. Aller, calme-toi…  
- ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ! »

Le Juge se creusa rapidement l'esprit. Son Oiseau l'accusait de lui avoir pris quelque chose, mais quoi ? Car jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait volé quoi que ce soit ! Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait le Bénou ! Mais le problème, c'était que celui-ci semblait vraiment persuadé qu'il lui avait dérobé quelque chose.

« Je ne t'ai rien volé, tenta-t-il à nouveau. Je te le jure !  
- Menteur…, fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête, les yeux clos et les poings serrés jusqu'à en faire blanchir les phalanges. MENTEUR ! »

Il tomba à genoux, toujours entouré de ses flammes, la tête baissée.

« Rends-le moi…, répétait-il d'une voix étrange. Rends-le moi… ! Et seulement après, laisse-moi. »

Le brasier noir et violet qui l'enveloppait diminua graduellement avant de se dissiper totalement, ne laissant pas de dégâts majeurs autres qu'un cercle creusé autour lui et des marques noires sur les tapisseries des murs alentours, légèrement carbonisés. Eaque s'approcha de celui qu'il aimait et s'accroupit devant lui.

« S'il te plaît, Kaga, dis-moi ce que je t'ai pris… Et regarde-moi…, quémanda-t-il en saisissant avec délicatesse son menton. »

Mais le Bénou secoua la tête pour le chasser, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

« L… Lâche-moi. Et je… je ne sais même pas ce… ce que tu m'as volé. Vas-y, ris si… ça t'amuse. Et… lâche-moi, j'ai dit… »

Le Garuda écarquilla les yeux en percevant le timbre de sa voix. La voix de Kagaho tremblait et semblait plus aiguë, comme s'il…

_Oh non, pas _ça…

Il lui saisit le visage en coupe et lui releva brusquement la tête.

Son cœur se brisa.

Kagaho pleurait. Sa poitrine était secouée de sanglots silencieux et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos, coulant le long de ses joues pour mourir entre les doigts du Juge.

« Non, Kaga… Pas ça… »

Avec douceur, il enlaça son Oiseau, qui se laissa faire, et lui appuya la tête contre son épaule d'une main, l'autre lui caressant le dos.

« Je suis désolé, Kaga… Si désolé… Je voulais pas que… Jamais j'aurais voulu te… »

Par respect de la fierté du noiraud, il ne prononça pas les mots "faire pleurer".

Le Bénou ouvrit un peu les yeux et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, entoura de ses bras la taille de son aîné. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, la nichant dans le creux du cou d'Eaque, puis se pelotonna de sorte à la poser au niveau de son cœur. Il put en écouter les battements… et se laisser bercer, calmer par cette lente mélodie, accompagnée des caresses dans son dos… Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien… et détendu… presque content. Bien paradoxal, vu l'étrange tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait senti quelqu'un veiller sur lui, et que ça lui avait procuré cette sensation de bien-être, dans son cœur ? Se sentir si bien et serein… Seulement deux personnes lui avaient fait ressentir cela, s'il réfléchissait bien. Sui, son petit frère… et Dohko durant la Guerre Sainte d'il y a 243 ans. Mais pour la Balance, ç'avait été différent, beaucoup moins fort. Pourquoi se sentait-il à nouveau ainsi, à présent ? Était-ce… dû à Eaque ? Ou à une simple faiblesse ? Que lui prenait-il de pleurer de la sorte, de perdre le contrôle à ce point ?  
Petit à petit, les larmes de l'oiseau de feu se tarirent et les sanglots qui le secouaient s'atténuèrent. Mais le jeune Spectre n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ni tentative de se dégager des bras du Garuda. Cette idée, étrangement, ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et pendant tout ce temps, Eaque câlina son bien-aimé avec des gestes emplis de douceur. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, lui massait délicatement la nuque, descendait de long de son dos, puis recommençait à ses cheveux, encore et toujours. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer… En fait, peut-être bien que personne n'avait jamais vu Kagaho pleurer, et surtout pas de la sorte.  
Le Juge se demanda pour quelle raison son bien-aimé se laissait soudain faire et pourquoi il avait semblé si… paniqué qu'il veuille partir. La peur d'être tout seul sans personne à nouveau, peut-être ? Pourtant, il était réputé être un grand solitaire, un misanthrope… Et si en réalité, ce n'était qu'un bouclier ? Si sa solitude n'était qu'une carapace qu'il s'était forgée au cours des années ? Cette solitude, ce rempart qu'il avait lui-même érigé autour de lui… ça ne serait qu'une couverture ? Dans ce cas, il voulait voir ce qui se dissimulait dessous.

Quel petit poussin se cachait derrière les flammes d'un grand oiseau destructeur ?

Un autre détail le turlupinait: Kagaho l'avait accusé de lui avoir volé quelque chose… mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et si même Kagaho ne le savait pas, alors ils étaient loin de s'en sortir bientôt…

« Kaga ?

- Kaga ?  
- Hm ?  
- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Il sentit l'Egyptien hocher la tête et sourit, limite enchanté de voir comment la situation avait évolué. Dans ses bras… Il avait Kagaho dans ses bras ! Pour peu, il aurait pu croire qu'Hypnos lui avait encore joué un sale coup. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité, non pas l'un de ces rêves qu'il faisait toutes les nuits… Oui, tout cela était trop réel pour être un énième rêve entre son oiseau de feu et lui… N'empêche, dans ses rêves, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre… Et son Oiseau est un peu plus souriant.

_**Tous mes rêves m'emmènent auprès de toi**_

Kagaho releva la tête vers lui et les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement.

« Tu veux que je parte ou que je reste ? demanda Eaque au bout de quelques instants. »

Le Bénou détourna le regard et le Garuda insista.

« Réponds-moi… j'ai besoin d'être sûr.  
- …este  
- Je n'ai pas compris. Excuse-moi ?  
- … Reste, finit par articuler le jeune homme. »

Il baissa la tête.

« S'il te plaît. »

Le Juge hocha la tête et caressa ses cheveux noirs en un geste tendre.

« D'accord. Mais regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Kagaho obéit et le Juge sourit en essuyant du pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues caramel. Il l'aimait tant… Si seulement ça pouvait être réciproque… Un amour comme celui que partagent Minos et Rune ou Rhadamanthe et Kanon… D'ailleurs, en parlant du Whyvern, ce dernier lui avait dit une jolie phrase à propos de son Dragon, qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà… ? Ah, oui !

_"Kanon a volé mon cœur."_

Telles avaient été les paroles de son ami. Ce que c'est jo…

Eaque écarquilla les yeux.

**À suivre…**

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ^^  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ? =3  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, comme par exemple…  
Kagaho vous a-t-il semblé un peu OOC ? Car en me relisant, j'ai eu cette sale impression… q.p

En tout cas, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? …Cookies ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Voleur de cœur ?

Kalimera ! =)

Ben voilà, j'ai repris les cours il y a environ 2 semaines… En Suisse, les vacances d'automne avaient lieu du 15 au 28 octobre et c'est déjà fini… *va pleurer dans son coin*

Mais bref, voilà le chapitre promis, le numéro 4 ! À la base, le 3 et le 4 ne faisaient qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais pour des raisons de taille, j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Primo, je trouvais ça plus sympa -et agréable à lire- pour vous (un chapitre énorme, ça a tendance à démotiver certaines personnes…) et secundo, ça prend vraiment un temps fou, de tout relire ! (Et j'ai surtout la sale habitude de trop me disperser dans ces moments et pour finir, d'oublier complètement le chapitre ^^'' Nan, pas de fourche ! *se protège avec une casserole*)

J'ai oublié de le rementionner au chapitre précédent, mais il s'agit là d'une _songfic_ (bien que les lyrics soient **très** espacés… rien qu'ici, il n'y en a qu'à un seul endroit q.p) sur la chanson _Flamme_ de Slai. Les lyrics ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Les personnages de l'œuvre originale et de _Lost Canvas_ non plus, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi :)

* * *

_**Mais avant tout, les réponses à mes reviewers, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^**_

_SAINT ANGEL:_ Wao, quel pavé ! o.O Tu me fais rougir de plaisir, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! *-* ("comme tout ce que tu écris d'ailleurs!" C'est vraiment hyper gentil, tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir !) Eh bien, tu pourras vérifier dans ce chapitre si tu avais raison à propos de ce qu'Eaque lui a volé ;) Oh vi, chocolat ! *-* Pas grave pour les cookies ! *tend les mains vers le chocolat* Pitié, choco, miam ! (très mature, je sais…) Encore merci pour ta review ! :3

_Kanon no Gemini:_ *grignote son cookie, le sourire aux lèvres* Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :D

_leia26:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =^_^= J'avais un peu peur que son inexpérience soit trop exagérée (pareil pour ce chapitre q.p), mais je suis soulagée à présent :D

_Kalima:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! ^^ Kaga est vraiment mitigé, il est perdu, le pauvre ! Au fond, tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est un peu d'amour =3 *esquive une boule de feu* Oh vi, les cookies ! *-* *se jette sur les paquets*

Encore un grand merci et s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3 Et j'y répondrai avec joie :)

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Voleur… de cœur ?**_

_"Kanon a volé mon cœur."_

Les paroles de Rhadamanthe ne cessaient de se répéter dans l'esprit du Garuda, mots auxquels faisaient écho ceux de Kagaho.

_"Rends-le moi…" "Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as volé…"_.

« _Est-ce que par hasard… ?_ se dit-il en retrouvant un peu d'espoir, alors que ce que lui avait dit le Bénou prenait un certain sens pour lui. _Non, ce serait trop beau, mais… _»

« Eaque ? demanda l'Egyptien en notant son air d'imbécile heureux. Ça va ? »

Le Garuda tourna les yeux vers lui et le contempla avec un doux sourire en hochant la tête, le mangeant presque des yeux.

« Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas. Mais… j'aurais une question à te poser, à propos de cette chose que je t'ai soi-disant volée. »

À ses mots, le Bénou s'assombrit.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en est, Eaque.  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Depuis quand as-tu remarqué qu'il te manquait quelque chose ?  
- Quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas que je l'ai remarqué, mais c'est que… je le sens. Il me manque quelque chose, je me sens différent et parfois mal à l'aise. Et j'en ai horreur, grogna-t-il.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait être moi qui ai ton bien ?  
- Je le sens quand je te regarde, affirma le cadet en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et cette sensation s'amplifie à chaque fois que tu me souris d'un air innocent. »

Le Juge ouvrit les yeux ronds.

« Ah ? Mais je n'ai pas d'air particulier quand je souris.  
- Tu ne le remarques pas, dans ce cas. C'est ce qui te trahit.  
- Je n'ai pas "d'air innocent", soutint l'ancien roi d'Egine. »

Le Bénou allait répliquer à nouveau, mais Eaque posa un doigt sur sa bouche -et eut le plus grand mal à ne pas le remplacer par ses lèvres- pour le réduire au silence.

« Bon, bref… J'ai bien réfléchi et en fin de compte, il se peut que je t'aie dérobé quelque chose… »

L'oiseau de feu rejeta la tête en arrière et un sourire en coin effleura ses lèvres.

« Tu vois ?  
- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée de ce que c'est ?  
- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Dis-moi ce que c'est et ensuite, rends-le moi pour qu'on mette fin à cette histoire. »

« _Une fin à celle-ci et un début à une autre_, songea l'Étoile de la Supériorité en souriant. »

« Bon, entendu. Mais dis-moi: est-ce que par hasard, ce que je t'aurais volé, ce ne serait pas… »

Il posa la main sur le torse de Kagaho, au niveau de son cœur.

« Ça ? »

Le jeune Spectre ne comprit pas tout de suite et haussa un sourcil. Mais alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu… ?! »

Il s'interrompit. Étrangement, quelque chose en lui lui fit penser que ça semblait… juste ? Cette même petite voix, qui lui disait que c'était Eaque qui lui avait volé quelque chose, paraissait être d'accord avec cette possibilité…  
Donc… c'était vrai ? Eaque lui aurait volé son cœur…? C'était ça qui le faisait se sentir ainsi ? Il serait… tombé amoureux de lui ? …Non ! Et puis quoi encore ? Eaque était un ami, rien de plus ! Comment serait-il tombé amoureux de lui, il n'avait aucune raison et… et voilà, quoi ! Eaque n'était qu'une personne qu'il appréciait ! …La seule avec qui il appréciait parler. Non, ce n'était que parce qu'ils étaient amis ! Entre amis, on aime bien être avec l'autre, c'est tout ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme preuve qu'il soit amoureux de lui, hein ? Rien du tout ! Bon, il y avait quand même le fait qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'énerve, le fait qu'Eaque soit le seul à qui il ait accordé son amitié, le fait qu'il se soit laissé faire quand Eaque avait essayé de l'embrasser, puis qu'il l'ait finalement rejoint après leur discussion… et qu'il ne veuille pas qu'il parte…

Mais c'était parce qu'Eaque était son unique ami et qu'il s'était quand même attaché à lui, c'est tout.  
Pourtant, à y réfléchir, ami ou pas, il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec personne… Sauf avec Eaque. Parce que… Eaque était spécial pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas, décida de répondre le Bénou en baissant la tête, les joues rouges… »

Son supérieur eut un sourire tendre devant ses rougeurs. Était-ce de la honte ou de la gêne ? Impossible de savoir… Il avait touché juste ? Oh, si seulement… Et Kagaho était si adorable ainsi, avec cette jolie touche rosée sur les pommettes !  
Il lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, lui releva le visage et… déposa un baiser sur sa joue, faisant d'abord descendre Kagaho dans des tons cadavériques, puis monter dans de jolies teintes pivoines encore jamais vues chez lui.

« Réponds-moi, Kaga…, souffla-t-il à son oreille. C'est ton cœur que j'ai volé, pas vrai ? Si tu ne me réponds pas, je m'en vais, ajouta-t-il, mutin. »

Le Bénou grogna. Quel chantage idiot…

« Tu me fais chanter.  
- Non, nia calmement le Juge. Je cherche juste la vérité. Et tu oublies que je suis l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, le faisant frissonner. Je suis donc capable de voir si les personnes mentent… ou pas. »

Bon, il venait de dire un petit mensonge, ses capacités de déceler la vérité ne fonctionnaient en réalité que lors des jugements au Tribunal… Mais il voulait être sûr des sentiments de Kagaho à son égard. Même si cela impliquait de mentir quelque peu à son Oiseau.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, répéta ce dernier, je n'en sais rien.  
- Au fond de toi, tu le sais.  
- Eaque, j'ai… j'ai fermé depuis bien longtemps le tiroir des sentiments.  
- Ça veut dire que tu ressens bel et bien quelque chose pour moi ?  
- Arrête d'insister. Ce tiroir est fermé, et _à clé_. Je n'ai aucune envie de le rouvrir à nouveau. Point barre. »

Le Juge ne dit rien. Kagaho venait de lui ouvrir légèrement la porte de son passé, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Pour quelle raison avait-il tourné le dos aux sentiments ? La réponse de sa solitude et de sa haine pour la compagnie provenait-elle de quelque chose arrivé dans sa vie de mortel ?  
Le brusquer en le questionnant ne résoudrait rien, ainsi le Népalais garda-t-il le silence, regardant simplement le jeune Spectre dans l'attente qu'il continue.

L'oiseau de feu ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il détourna le regard en se passant une main derrière le crâne, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Depuis la mort de Sui, il s'était fait cette promesse: ne plus s'attacher à personne. Aimer quelqu'un ne se résultait que par de la tristesse et de la douleur. Bien qu'Eaque ait été le seul à avoir une place spéciale à la surface de son cœur, il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte à nouveau. Il ne l'avait plus ouverte à qui que ce soit depuis la mort de son petit frère. Les profondeurs de son cœur ne seront plus montrées à personne. Plus jamais.

« Tu ne comprends pas, déclara-t-il au bout d'une minute environ. C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Tu ignores bien des choses sur moi. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir ?  
- Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, lui répondit son aîné.

- Je n'ai pas envie de pitié ! s'exclama l'Egyptien en saisissant les épaules d'Eaque pour le repousser. »

Mais le Garuda était entêté. Pour lui, dès qu'il y avait une petite ouverture, il fallait en profiter et foncer. Il n'avait que faire de la brusquerie, qui ne fonctionnait pas toujours et qui risquait le plus souvent de faire plus de mal que de bien. Cependant, c'est avec un geste doux qu'il raffermit ses bras autour de l'oiseau de feu, réduisant à néant ses efforts pour l'éloigner, et l'attira étroitement contre lui.

« Ce tiroir dont tu parles… Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais y trouver, c'est ça ? »

Il avait beau faire partie des battants, de ceux qui foncent avant même de prendre la peine de réfléchir, il demeurait quelqu'un de compréhensif et de tendre. Et s'il devait faire un effort pour ne pas presser les autres et rester calme et tranquille, alors, s'il le jugeait nécessaire et vraiment primordial, il le faisait.

Et pour Kagaho, pour gagner son cœur, il était prêt à tout.

La résistance du cadet fondit lentement. Il sembla hésiter, comme s'il faisait le bilan de ses pensées, puis confessa, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son supérieur:

« …Oui, un peu. »

Eaque hocha la tête et lui demanda, les yeux fermés et le menton posé au milieu de ses mèches sombres:

« Alors qu'en dis-tu si… on l'ouvrait tous les deux ?  
- Eaque, commença le jeune homme, tracassé par son insistance. C'est hors de qu…  
- S'il te plaît. Donne-moi une chance. »

Kagaho lâcha un bruyant soupir. Haïr le monde entier… Il s'était fait cette promesse il y a longtemps. Et la tenir lui avait alors semblé tout à fait plausible et réalisable, à l'époque. Alors pourquoi… sa volonté et sa détermination avaient-elles commencé à se fissurer ? Cela avait débuté il y a 243 ans, lorsqu'il avait combattu Dohko. Le Chevalier de la Balance lui avait ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose. Être humain n'était pas si mauvais que ça, c'était… bien. Ça pouvait même être… agréable. Être un simple être humain ne l'empêcherait pas de protéger la personne qu'il aime. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

Et cette sensation, sentir quelqu'un veiller sur soi réciproquement… Était on ne peut plus plaisante.

La solitude, ça finissait toujours par peser, au bout d'un moment…

« Kagaho… S'il te plaît. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je te jure que je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux, mon seul souhait est de te voir sourire… S'il te plaît, ne t'isole plus, écoute ce que te dit ton cœur… Je suis sûr qu'être toujours seul te pèse. D'accord, tu n'apprécies pas tout le monde ici, mais… Pharaoh, par exemple: il est Egyptien, tout comme toi. Tu pourrais parler de votre pays avec lui. Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, mais… s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… Je t'aime tant, Kagaho… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'un amour aussi fort et sincère que celui que je ressens pour toi et jamais je n'aimerai quiconque plus que je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, donne-moi une réponse… Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, quelle que soit ta réponse. Mais il faut que tu me la donnes. »

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Sortis d'eux-mêmes, droit de son cœur.

Et alors que la voix d'Eaque le pénétrait au plus profond de son âme, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kagaho. Les paroles d'Eaque trouvèrent une résonnance dans son cœur. Quelque chose de semblable y répondit faiblement, quelque chose à quoi s'unir, et croître… Quelque chose de timide, mais qui était bien là, étouffé et noyé dans les ténèbres après tant de douleur. Quelque chose d'agréable qui s'était battu pour survivre, pour ne pas disparaître à jamais…

Après des siècles d'attente, quelque chose de chaud et de doux fleurit en lui.

Le tiroir était à nouveau ouvert. Et avide d'être rempli.

Kagaho n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, la bouche entrouverte. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il relevait lentement la tête vers son aîné.

Ce dernier s'inquiéta de ses joues humides et prit son visage en coupe, limite paniqué.

« Kagaho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il essuya les joues humides de son aimé d'une main, lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre. Pourquoi Kagaho pleurait-il à nouveau ? Et… pour quelle raison avait-il cet étrange sourire, tout à coup ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Les yeux du Bénou brillaient et ses iris étaient encore plus foncées que des améthystes suite à ses larmes. Le sourire magnifique qui étirait ses lèvres rendait le jeune homme plus beau encore alors que son regard ne quittait pas le sien.

Décontenancé devant son expression, Eaque ne savait comment réagir et lui souriait avec hésitation. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, son vis-à-vis leva lentement les bras, en entoura ses épaules et vint se blottir de son propre chef bien au chaud dans ses bras. Dans les bras de celui… qu'il aimait. Kagaho en était persuadé, à présent.

Le Népalais, déconcerté, lui câlina le dos, les cheveux.

« Kaga, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu… tu es bizarre.  
- Je t'aime…, murmura l'Egyptien en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime aussi, Eaque… Alors tais-toi… »

_**Mon cœur t'a choisi, ne vois-tu pas ?**_

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

Hihi, et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! =^_^=

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? =3

Au chapitre 5, les choses plus… hem… "sérieuses" commenceront…

Tout ce que je peux vous dire d'ici là, c'est qu'Eaque aime "jouer" avec le feu…

En tout cas, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? *bouille de renardeau* …Cookies ?

A bientôt~ =^_^=


	5. Chapitre 5: Je t'attendais

Ami du jour, bonjour ! :)

Sapristi, on est le 12 décembre 2012, autrement dit le 12.12.12 ! q.p  
C'est la dernière fois du millénaire (ou du siècle, ça dépend des avis) où on pourra noter trois mêmes chiffres à la suite q.p

Mis à part ça, vous avez passé un bon début de semaine ? Aller, le chapitre 5 pour encourager tout le monde ! Car oui, j'ai retrouvé ma clé USB, hourra ! Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur… TwT  
Et devinez quoi ? Il neige ! 8D Youhouhou, Jack Frost est passé ! (Devinez qui a été voir _Les Cinq Légendes_ le week-end passé~ -^.^-) Je suis vraiment dans une chouette période, hihihi ! x3

* * *

Les paroles de la songfic viennent de Flamme, par Slai, donc ne sont pas à moi. Les deux sublimes principaux Piou Piou non plus, mais à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

…Z'êtes sûrs que je peux pas avoir le Piou Piou de feu… ?

**Comme toujours, les _réponses à mes reviewers_, que je remercie chaleureusement ! ^-^**

_**SAINT ANGEL**_: *rougit* Merci vraiment beaucoup, ça me fait hyper plaisir =^_^= Normalement, oui, mais avec les modification que j'ai fait sur le chapitre… le lemon se retrouve déplacé au chapitre suivant, désolée ^^'' Pareil ! u.u J'arrive pas à imaginer Kagaho en dominant, ça lui irait pas du tout xD *évite au dernier moment une Corona Blast* Quoique, il irait bien avec Alone ! :3 *se ramasse une Corona Blast en pleine figure* Mais je le préfère dominé et avec Eaque -^v^- * se retrouve noyée sous des boules de feu mais arrive à émerger la tête, puis une main* Oh, miaaaaam ! Arigato ! *w* *mâchouille un bonbon au caramel* Et merci pour ta review, ze t'aimeuh ! *3*

_**Kanon no Gemini**_: Cool, merci ! ^-^ J'adore les mettre en couple, je rigole toujours quand j'écris sur eux n.n Ça marche, mais ne te ruine pas en cookie ! xD Et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur la mise en page, c'est gentil :3 Pas de souci, elle restera pareille ) Merci pour ta review :D

_**leia26**_: Hihihi, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Bah, t'inquiète pas ;) Connaissant Kagaho, si par hasard Eaque le plaquait, le Bénou se ferait un plaisir d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui et de lui dire ce qu'il pense…xD Merci pour ta review n.n

_**Satsuki**_: o.o Youhouhou *w* ! Merci beaucoup ! *garde un paquet et range le reste au chaud dans sa réserve personnelle* Arigato pour ta review ^-^ *trempe un biscuit dans du lait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles* Miam !

* * *

Encore un grand merci à tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review à la fin du chapitre, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ! =3 Et j'y répondrai avec joie :)

Merci d'avance et sur ce… Bonne lecture~

_**PS**_: N'oubliez pas: la fic se déroule au 20ème siècle, bien qu'il y ait quelques clins d'œil au tomes de Lost Canvas n.n Je vous laisserai les trouver n.n

**_PS_2_**: Le Surendra-Jit est une des attaques qu'utilise Eaque dans le tome 15 de Lost Canvas. Il s'agit d'une gigantesque boule de feu envoyée par le canon de la Galère Noire et qui explose au bout d'un certain temps en une multitude de plumes enflammées n.n

_**PS_3**_: Il y a juste un petit souci avec mon correcteur d'orthographe, il ne veut plus souligner les fautes… C'est embêtant, mais je fais avec :-/ Je me suis relue, mais désolée s'il y reste des fautes qui auraient persistées… ^^'

_**PS_4**_: Le Tungurahua est un volcan équatorien encore en éruption. Son nom est composé de "tunguri", qui, en quechua, signifie "gorge", et "rahua", qui veut dire "feu". On peut donc traduire son nom par "Gorge de feu" ou "Gorge brûlante".

Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes petits discours ^^''  
Bonne lecture, on se voit à la fin du chapitre :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Je t'attendais**_

Le cœur d'Eaque loupa un battement. Il baissa les yeux vers son bel Oiseau, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. Non, ce… Il avait mal entendu, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Non ? Parce que le contraire aurait été trop beau pour être vrai…  
Pourtant, la façon dont Kagaho l'enlaçait, la façon dont ses bras s'étaient resserrés autour de ses épaules avec possessivité, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et son corps chaud pressé contre le sien…

_Il… Il est sincère… ?_

« Qu… ? Tu es… sérieux ? balbutia-t-il. »

Hochement de tête de la part de Kagaho, qui se pelotonna plus contre lui en guise de preuve.

Le Juge entoura la taille du jeune homme avec hésitation, puis le serra dans ses bras avec béatitude, ne parvenant pas à croire que ce qu'il attenait depuis si longtemps était bel et bien là, sous ses yeux… Ou plutôt, dans ses bras. Il était aux anges. Kagaho l'aimait… Kagaho l'aimait !  
Il resserra plus sa prise, si bien que Kagaho dut lui taper le dos en lui faisant remarquer, d'une voix étranglée, qu'il étouffait à moitié. Après qu'Eaque l'ait relâché en s'excusant maladroitement, l'oiseau de feu put respirer à nouveau normalement et toussota alors que l'air affluait dans ses poumons. Il leva les yeux vers l'ancien roi et grogna:

« Ce n'est pas le moment que je meurs par manque d'air, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Garuda eut un petit sourire. Kagaho restait Kagaho, quoi qu'il advienne. Et son mauvais caractère faisait partie intégrante de lui, bien qu'il ait été câlin moins d'une minute plus tôt.

« Ne t'en fais pas; je pourrai toujours te faire du bouche à bouche, si tu veux… »

Le Bénou rougit devant les paroles de son aîné. Il lui envoya son poing sur le torse puis détourna le regard. Presque comme un enfant…

« Idiot… »

Eaque lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« Je rigolais, te vexe pas ! »

L'Egyptien le regarda en coin, irrité, mais son énervement finit par… se changer en un certain amusement.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être de ce genre et pourtant, il reprit sa place dans les bras de son supérieur et posa les mains sur ses épaules d'une façon très sensuelle, alors que sa voix se faisait suave à l'oreille du Juge:

« Aurais-je un maître en la matière devant moi…? »

Eaque resta interdit quelques secondes. Depuis quand Kagaho savait-il émoustiller ? Et en y regardant plus attentivement, cette lueur dans ses yeux n'était plus tout à fait la même… Elle n'était plus seulement rebelle et légèrement butée. Là, elle était clairement…

Aguicheuse.

Le Garuda avala sa salive, une vague de désir lui fouettant les reins. Il cligna deux fois des yeux pour se reprendre et eut un large sourire plein de dents avant de ceinturer la taille du Bénou et de poser le menton sur son épaule, de sorte à pouvoir regarder son Oiseau.

« Ça, seul toi pourras l'évaluer… Et… disons plutôt que je ne serais pas contre de le faire. »

Il leva le museau pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, et Kagaho frémit en sentant des dents se refermer délicatement sur le côté de son oreille.

« Eaque ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque les lèvres de son aîné descendirent dans son cou, et il lâcha un léger soupir, les yeux clos, en sentant le Garuda l'y embrasser. C'était étrange, comme sensation, mais pas désagréable…  
Eaque sourit. De la pointe de la langue, il goûta la peau couleur caramel et fut émerveillé d'entendre un faible gémissement monter dans la gorge du Bénou, dont la voix sonna à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies et le ravit au plus haut point.

Son Oiseau avait commencé à chanter…

Et il voulait à nouveau l'entendre. Se délecter de son sourire et l'entendre soupirer, murmurer, gémir son nom…

Que Kagaho soit à lui… que son cœur soit à lui, tout comme le sien, qu'il avait offert au Bénou depuis déjà bien longtemps…

Il voulait être le seul à qui son Oiseau fasse grâce de son chant…

_**Je te veux toi, rien que pour moi…**_

À mesure que le Garuda couvrait sa gorge de baisers, Kagaho sentait le contrôle de son corps lui échapper. Sa respiration s'accélérait petit à petit alors que ses mains arrivaient de moins en moins à repousser Eaque de son cou. Ses doigts avaient finis par crocheter sa chemise et, parcourut de délicieux frissons, l'oiseau de feu la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait beau vouloir le repousser, Eaque était plus solide et, au moyen de petites cajoleries dans son cou, il parvenait presque à… domestiquer le rapace des flammes qu'il était et à en faire un simple petit moineau…

Si la situation n'avait pas été la même, sûr qu'un rôti de Garuda giserait déjà au sol avec ce qui semblerait être une mâchoire de travers.

Pourtant, en ce moment-même, être abandonné à Eaque ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça. C'était agréable et… bien qu'une part de lui n'avait que l'envie de filer se réfugier sur le toit dehors et de balancer une ou deux Corona Blast au Juge lorsqu'il sortirait, une autre part de son être était curieuse de continuer et de découvrir.  
La première part était la personnalité née de la carapace qu'il s'était forgée.  
La seconde, celle qu'il dissimulait depuis très longtemps… Un jeune homme parfois réservé et méfiant, mais en attente d'attention et d'affection. Personnalité qui s'était enfermée dans les ténèbres et qui commençait à refaire surface. Jamais ce petit poussin ne se montrerait au grand jour parmi les autres, il était mieux sous sa coquille, mais elle se craquelait petit à petit face à Eaque.

Et que dira le Garuda lorsqu'il le verra être _vraiment_lui, sans masque ? Se moquera-t-il ? …Non, Eaque n'est pas ainsi. Le Népalais avait lui-même voulu qu'il abaisse ce rempart, il devait donc se douter que dessous se trouverait quelque chose de suffisamment brisé pour avoir dû ériger tant de barrières pour se protéger.

Kagaho haleta lorsque son aîné happa la peau fine au-dessus de sa clavicule alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous son haut. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts chauds caresser lentement ses flancs brûlants alors qu'une douce chaleur s'établissait lentement dans son ventre…

Eaque quitta le creux de son cou pour l'admirer. Ses mèches d'ébène, dont certaines tombaient devant ses yeux clos… Ses cils qui effleuraient ses pommettes rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle ardent…

« Regarde-moi, Kaga… »

L'oiseau de feu obéit et releva la tête, rivant ses améthystes aux siennes alors que le Garuda le regardait avec tendresse. Les yeux de Kagaho étaient deux bijoux d'Orient qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder… Et ce sourire calme qu'il lui offrait… Il était vraiment magnifique…

Eaque approcha son visage du sien, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce qui allait suivre… Kagaho le laissa faire, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens…

Un bruit de pas précipités retentit alors dans le couloir, faisant sursauter violemment les deux protagonistes. Le Népalais n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il se retrouva projeté en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses, à moitié couché. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser légèrement, et leva un regard éberlué vers son bien-aimé, qui venait de le repousser d'un bon mètre avec une violence. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
Le bruit de pas se faisait de plus en plus net. Eaque tourna la tête vers l'angle du couloir et vit qu'une ombre approchait.  
Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son cadet. D'abord la surprise, puis un voile de déception passèrent sur son visage lorsqu'il posa ses yeux là où se trouvait Kagaho un peu plus tôt.

Car il n'y avait plus personne à part lui. Son Oiseau s'était envolé.

Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Youpi… Kagaho avait filé.  
Son expression de chien battu se tordit bientôt en une grimace quand il renversa la tête en arrière et vit une Pandore à l'envers débarquer. Doublement youpi… C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils devaient s'interrompre à cause d'elle.

La sœur d'Hadès renifla avec amertume en voyant le jeune homme à moitié allongé sur le dos, en appui sur les coudes, comme s'il bronzait à la plage. Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers… passait donc la fin de son jour de congé couché sur la moquette sombre de l'aile gauche des chambres, visiblement très occupé à rêvasser et à faire des exercices de contorsion de la nuque.

« Eaque, que fais-tu ici, dans cette position ? Ce n'est pas très digne de ton rang, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, comme dérangée par la vue d'une paire de chaussettes sales traînant au beau milieu du passage. »

Le jeune homme se releva sans lui adresser un regard, et se dépoussiéra nonchalamment, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les vociférations que commençait à croasser l'autre sorcière. Ils n'avaient décidément jamais pu se sentir. Si Pandore n'était pas la sœur de leur Seigneur, Eaque aurait déjà depuis bien longtemps repeint les murs avec ses intestins ou se serait fait une ceinture de ses boyaux… Oh, comme les cieux infinis et la Galère Noire manquaient soudain à l'ancien roi d'Egine… (Ce serait d'ailleurs amusant d'en reconstruire une et d'inviter la Prêtresse à le rejoindre dans le ciel au moyen de son char… juste pour avoir le plaisir d'utiliser son Surendra-Jit sur elle.)  
Il lui parut vaguement entendre quelque chose en rapport avec des murs aux marques noirâtres empestant le brûlé, et cela lui tira un petit sourire alors qu'il gardait le silence. Il alla même jusqu'à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en s'étirant avec un soupir rien que pour agacer son interlocutrice. Ce qui, en Eaquien, devait signifier quelque chose comme "je m'en contrefiche de toi, dégage, tu m'ennuies… Attention, je vais péter."  
Pandore, face à son arrogance, vira verte de rage. Le sale petit ! Il lui devait obéissance, elle qui était juste en-dessous d'Hadès ! Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ainsi ?!

« Cela suffit, Juge du Garuda ! Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire part de ton comportement vis-à-vis de ma personne à Hadès lui-même, tu… NOUS SOMMES EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE CONVERSATION, EAQUE, COMMENT OSES-TU OUVRIR LA PORTE DE TES APPARTEMENTS ?! SI PAR HASARD TU OSAIS Y PÉNÉTRER, ALORS J… EAQUE, REVIENS ICI ! »

Pour la peine, Eaque lui claqua la porte au nez.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Le lendemain, le Népalais se réveilla du pied gauche. Sa petite entrevue avec Pandore avait certes fini par l'amuser, mais les souvenirs de comment ça avait fini avec Kagaho l'avaient quelque peu énervé. Dire qu'ils auraient pu passer une si bonne nuit si cette saleté qui servait de sœur à leur Seigneur n'était pas venue. Et que faisait-elle là, hein ? Une petite ronde pour vérifier si tout allait bien ? Pff !

Lui, qui était toujours tellement joyeux qui emplissait les Enfers de son rire et ses taquineries… il faisait plutôt peur à avoir en cette matinée fraîchement commencée. Les pupilles étrécies, les cheveux bourrés de nœuds, son Surplis même pas lustré, une épaulette lui manquant, Eaque avançait d'un pas lugubre vers le Tribunal, effrayant les servantes qu'il croisait. Les pauvres jeunes filles s'enfuyaient en serrant leurs plateaux et autres affaires contre elles, mais franchement, de ça, le Juge s'en fichait comme de sa toute première couche culotte (même si à cette époque, il ne s'agissait que de bandes de tissu qu'on enroulait autour des petites affaires personnelles inférieures des bambins).

Minos le fit arriver et vint l'accueillir d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Il fit l'erreur d'imaginer des choses un peu trop positives (Les cernes ? Une _très_bonne nuit passée, bien entendu ! Les pupilles réduites à presque deux petits points ? Le contrecoup d'une forte excitation ! Les cheveux emmêlés ? Tiens tiens, on a beaucoup bougé, cette nuit ! Et même pas démêlés ? Voilà ce que ça fait de prendre du bon temps dès le matin: on a pas le temps de bien se préparer ! Oublié de nettoyer son Surplis pour le rendre étincelant ? Pareil que les cheveux: pas le temps après être resté trop longtemps au lit ! Un bout du Surplis manquant ? Ho ho, à quoi a-t-on pensé en s'habillant… ?) et demanda, un large sourire impatient aux lèvres, sans se douter que sa bonne humeur ferait l'effet contraire sur son ami:

« Alors ? À ce que je vois, tes efforts ont étés récompensés ! Je t'avais bien dit de le faire ! Allez, raconte tout ! C'était comment, avec ton Oiseau ? Vous _l _'avez fait ? »

Son cadet tourna un regard mi-fatigué, mi-ennuyé vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et, très clairement malgré qu'il avait l'air exténué, lui dit:

« Minos ? Ta gueule. »

Rhadamanthe, qui arrivait également, salua ses collègues et n'eut comme réponse de la part d'Eaque qu'un vague signe de la main avant que le Népalais ne s'en aille en traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa partie Tribunal, où il s'enferma pour une nouvelle journée de boulot.

Les yeux du Whyvern questionnèrent silencieusement le Griffon quant à la réaction d'Eaque, chose à quoi le Norvégien répondit en levant les mains à la hauteur de son torse, tournées vers le haut. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de leur cadet habituellement si enjoué.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? ».

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

La matinée passa vite pour le Garuda. Il jugea quelques âmes, rassura celles d'enfants décédés dans un stupide accident de bus avant de les envoyer à Elysion, punit avec plaisir un meurtrier et se cassa à faire la morale à une adolescente morte d'une overdose de drogue, mais qui, dans le fond, n'avait pas commis de graves péchés durant sa vie. Il avala un repas sur le pouce à midi, puis poursuivit son travail dans son bureau. Minos et Rhadamanthe se chargeraient du reste des âmes, il avait des paperasses à faire…

Lorsqu'en début d'après-midi, il briefa Violate pour qu'elle aille cherche Kagaho, il fut bientôt pris de l'envie d'aller sauter à pieds joints sur la queue de Cerbère quand sa subordonnée lui apprit que le Bénou avait été envoyé en mission vers le Tungurahua et qu'il ne serait sans doute pas de retour avant un mois.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Le mois fut long. _Très_ long. Chaque soir, Eaque passait vers la chambre de Kagaho dans l'espoir de le trouver là, rentré de mission et un peu fatigué. Quelques rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler sur le Juge, mais ce dernier était trop pris par ses pensées pour y prêter attention.  
Le Bénou lui manquait. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup et c'est avec une moue de petit garçon qu'il retournait dans ses appartements après ses allées journalières à la porte de l'Egyptien. Minos avait compris son erreur assez vite et était venu s'excuser le lendemain de sa bourde, mais rien à faire: le Garuda était déprimé et son cafard s'était répandu comme une épidémie aux Enfers…

Un soir comme les autres, alors qu'Eaque rentrait d'une journée de travail passablement longue, il remarqua, la main sur la poignée de ses appartement, qu'une faible lumière brillait un peu plus loin dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il devait s'agir d'un Spectre qui retournait à ses quartiers…  
Par simple habitude et réflexe de curiosité, il concentra son esprit là-bas sans vraiment y songer. Il se figea, puis, petit à petit, un large sourire plein de dents apparut sur son visage. Ce cosmos, c'était celui de Kagaho ! Il était rentré !

Ni une, ni deux, le Garuda fonça à toutes jambes vers la source de lumière.

…**§*§*§°O.o_q.p_o.O°§*§*§…**

Le Bénou, une flamme dansant une main, bâilla lourdement en fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais… Il n'avait qu'une envie: aller s'asseoir sur son lit et pouvoir se REPOSER juste cinq minutes… Sa petite escapade en Équateur ne lui avait pas déplu, mais être en équipe sur le terrain avec un Chevalier d'Athéna (leur Seigneur organisait parfois ce genre de missions avec Athéna pour "tisser des liens entre les Sanctuaires") n'avait pas été de tout repos. Note pour plus tard: inventer une très bonne excuse dans le cas où son Dieu voudrait l'envoyer à nouveau avec MILO DU SCORPION quelque part.

Kagaho poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Il appuya sur le petit interrupteur pour allumer la lumière et fit disparaître les flammes qui baignaient sa main. Immédiatement, quelque chose obstrua sa vue par derrière et l'oiseau de feu eut le réflexe de faire brusquement volte-face pour envoyer son poing dans le sternum de son agresseur.

Un couinement de douleur échappa au Garuda, qui lâcha docilement son bien-aimé pour se masser le torse. Il voulait juste lui faire un coucou en lui cachant la vue…

« Aïe ! C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour, après un mois ? »

Le cadet ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Eaque ?  
- Tu t'attendais à Pandore ? railla le Juge.  
- Idiot… »

Malgré le ton un peu agacé de Kagaho, le sourire qu'il avait eu l'espace d'une demi-seconde n'avait pas échappé à Eaque.

« Tu sais… t'es un peu vite parti, y a un mois, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu m'a repoussé, puis le temps que je te regarde à nouveau, t'avais filé. On a pas pu se dire au revoir…  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, à peine réveillé le lendemain, le Seigneur Hadès m'a convoqué. Tout a été décidé sur le moment sans que je puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. …Je t'ai manqué, au moins ? »

Le Bénou le jaugea du regard avant de soupirer. Il avança une main et la posa sur le bras de son supérieur.

« Dis pas des âneries… Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué. »

Jamais il ne l'avouera à haute voix, mais Eaque lui avait véritablement manqué. Manqué au point que de nombreuses fois il avait été tenté de revenir aux Enfers pour le voir et… s'excuser de s'être enfui.

Le Garuda sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Kaga. Depuis que tu es parti, je me suis demandé si… En fait, la dernière fois, tu étais parti à cause de Pandore ? Ou parce qu'être vu avec moi, c'était trop gênant ?  
- …Les deux, répondit Kagaho après une brève hésitation. Je n'aime vraiment pas Pandore, et tu le sais. Et ce n'est pas qu'être vu avec toi me gêne, mais… Eaque, je veux que tu saches que… »

Le Bénou s'interrompit et poussa un profond soupir en se couvrant le visage d'une main. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à hésiter et à chercher ses mots… Mais quand même, c'était gênant de devoir sortir quelque chose comme ça ! Il avait l'impression d'être une petite pucelle effarouchée ! Et ses joues, qu'il sentait devenir rouges, n'arrangeaient rien…  
Il inspira un coup et lâcha, en croisant les bras:

« Je suis un solitaire. Et… d'accord, tu… tu… Eaque, arrête. »

Le sourire bienheureux de ce dernier n'en fut que plus large encore. Kagaho était adorable, à balbutier de la sorte avec les joues pivoines… Pour peu, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et l'aurait couvert de bisous !  
Le jeune Spectre se mit à nouveau une main devant le visage en grimaçant. Ses joues le brûlaient presque. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il lui dirait une telle chose, parole de Spectre !

« …Bref, tu… hem… me plais un peu. Bon, d'accord, je t'aime ! Voilà, tu es content ? Et… Mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul, alors l'idée de devoir m'afficher en public, ça m'hérisse un peu le poil… Ne le prends pas mal, mais il faudra que t'attendes un moment avant de… tu vois, quoi. »

Le Népalais hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant, qui rappela au Bénou ceux qu'il avait envers Sui.

« Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire, pas de problème. J'ai pas tout de suite pensé que n'importe qui pouvait passer… Enfin, oui, se reprit-il, mais… moi, ça m'aurait pas dérangé pas si on nous avait vu. J'ai été égoïste, c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à toi, sur le coup… Désolé. Je ferai plus attention à partir de maintenant, promis. Et je t'attendrai, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais je ne te forcerait à quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.  
- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser trente-six fois, non plus…, grogna l'oiseau de feu, qui ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire.  
- Mais tu me laisseras quand même te câliner ? tenta l'ancien roi avec une moue. »

Ses doigts descendirent vers sa gorge, qu'il effleura du pouce. Le Bénou frémit. Eaque le touchait pile là où ses lèvres s'étaient posées un mois plus tôt. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties lui revinrent en mémoire (à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à s'extraire cela de la tête et y repensait sans cesse…) et il haussa les épaules, luttant contre le frisson qu'il sentait monter en lui alors que son aîné continuait de promener innocemment ses doigts vers le creux de son cou.

« J'aurai un peu de mal en public… Et je préfère éviter les remarques des autres, ça m'agacerait de devoir gaspiller mon énergie avec eux. »

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, et eut un sourire en coin. Ses prunelles sombres revirent rencontrer celles du Garuda et il dit:

« Mais par contre, si personne ne nous voit… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de fixer son supérieur. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, retrouvant ave joie cette petite lueur pour laquelle il s'était pris de passion. Ce petit quelque chose de taquin, s'aguicheur dans ses yeux… c'était assez allumant, en fait. Kagaho se montrait ici plus ouvert, comme s'il était plus heureux, plus… humain. Comme si le caractère dont il faisait preuve habituellement n'était qu'une carapace qu'il venait de briser, comme la coquille d'un œuf protégeant un oisillon avant qu'il n'éclose. Dans ce cas présent, un oisillon de feu. Un adorable petit poussin -devenu bel oiseau- qu'il s'était juré de protéger et d'aimer.

« C'est toi qui décide, Kaga, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Mais avant ça… »

Il passa rapidement un bras sous les genoux du Spectre, puis l'autre dans son dos, et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le souleva dans ses bras comme une princesse. Les joues du Bénou passèrent à nouveau au carmin, ce qui fit rire le Juge. Il lui fit autre bisou, sur la joue cette fois.

« Tu m'en voudras pas si je reste égoïste pour certains trucs, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'oiseau de feu arqua un sourcil, puis un léger rire le secoua. Un sourire rayonnant naquit sur le visage de. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kagaho rire… Et quel rire si sincère, cristallin… Une autre belle mélodie que pouvait lui offrir son oiseau…

Comme une fleur dont on écarte délicatement les pétales, Kagaho dévoilait de plus en plus de sa personne à Eaque. Ce dernier, amusé, lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
- Toi, répondit son subordonné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mmh ? »

Les sourcils froncés, le Bénou attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Il la regarda quelques instants, puis examina consciencieusement le dos du Garuda.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? questionna l'ancien roi d'Egine.

- Tes cheveux… Ils sont quand même longs, fit Kagaho, un peu sceptique. Ils t'arrivent vers le milieu du dos…  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus très courts… J'avais prévu de les recouper d'ici quelques jours. Peut-être jusqu'aux épaules, je verrai…  
- …Dommage, je trouve que ça te va mieux comme ça que jusqu'aux épaules. »

Le Népalais ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Il s'en serait jamais douté ! Alors comme ça, Kagaho le préférait avec les cheveux longs… ?

« Je ne te le dirai pas, sinon, l'informa son cadet en haussant les épaules. »

Eaque approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux front contre front.

« Je t'aime, Kaga…, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime tant. Tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux… Mon cœur t'appartient depuis déjà bien longtemps et il restera tien pour l'éternité… »

L'Egyptien sentit ses joues s'enflammer suite à cette nouvelle déclaration d'amour. Il lui caressa la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit-il avec sincérité au bout de quelques secondes en rivant ses yeux aux siens. »

Oui… il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Il lui aura fallu un peu de temps pour le réaliser, mais il se sentait si bien, à présent… Comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps sans savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Un vide qu'il devait combler, mais sans qu'il ne sache comment. Le doute s'était emparé de lui, puis la surprise et finalement… le bien-être, le bonheur. Deux sentiments qu'il avait presque oubliés. Et il le devait à Eaque, sans qui il n'en serait pas là. Et cette dette-là n'était pas un fardeau, mais un cadeau dont il pouvait se réjouir.

Le Garuda ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit que son bien-aimé avait fermé les yeux et qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Sa peau bronzée avait la douceur de la soie et il s'émanait de lui une légère odeur de miel et d'épices… Une fragrance aigre-douce absolument divine et qui avait le don d'émoustiller ses sens…

Kagaho… Dire qu'environ un mois plus tôt, il était sûr que jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés. Et grâce aux conseils de Minos et Rhadamanthe, il s'était décidé à tout lui avouer. Certes, il avait dû insister et ne pas lâcher l'affaire, mais en fin de compte, savoir que son bel Oiseau partageait ses sentiments était la plus belle des récompenses. Cette séparation d'un mois lui avait paru insoutenable… Il était si heureux de le revoir…

Et… si son bien-aimé était d'accord… ils pourraient fêter leurs retrouvailles cette nuit.

Le Bénou rouvrit à son tour les yeux et les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence, dans leur petite bulle bien à eux.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kagaho éteignit la lumière dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. La nuit retomba dans le corridor et Eaque eut juste le temps d'entrevoir le sourire taquin de Oiseau avant que les ténèbres ne les noient tous deux.

« On y va ? murmura le jeune Spectre d'une voix douce.  
- J'attendais que tu me le demandes, répondit Eaque avec la même tendresse dans la voix. »

_**Longtemps j'ai attendu.**_

Une lumière violette vint les envelopper et ils disparurent.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

**Oui, je sais, je suis sadique de couper ici ! xD  
J'avais dit que les choses plus sérieuses commenceront au chapitre 5, mais… j'ai beaucoup modifié et rallongé ce chapitre entre-temps… Donc il aurait été trop long si j'avais ajouté en plus ce que j'avais prévu ^^'' Désolée de vous faire (toujours) attendre… TwT  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est sûr à deux cents pour cent qu'il y aura de quoi casser la croûte au prochain chapitre ! )**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! n.n**

**On se revoit vers Noël pour la suite ? D'ailleurs, pour cette occasion, une nouvelle fic Eaque x Kagaho verra le jour, intitulée "Back to December". Elle attend bien au chaud le moment d'être postée… :3**

**Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Questions ? Suggestions ? Remarques ? Fourches ? Reviews ? …Cookies ?**


End file.
